Hasta que Mueras
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Estaré contigo hasta que mueras, y cuando lo hagas, serás tú el que estará conmigo. SasuNaru, two-shots. TERMINADO.
1. First Shot

-

Muajajajajaja... eh... es decir... aquí vengo con otra de mis rarezas x.X y noten de entrada que titulo más ¿oscuro? ¡Hasta parece un buen titulo para una canción de Panda! (voy a ver si se los sugiero por correo, jajaja)

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Hasta que mueras**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, romance, two-shots, AU, mucho OOC, algo de drama y ¿Cosas de fantasmas?

∞ **Parejas: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Dedicatoria: **Para la siempre amable y linda de Noemi-chan. Yo sé que hubieses querido algo más hermoso para tu cumpleaños, pero créeme que le di vueltas y vueltas y esto fue lo mejor que me salió x.X

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HaSta QuE MuErAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**First**** Shot **

**U**no de los peores males de la humanidad era la soledad. La soledad era una enfermedad viciosa que se iba adueñando del cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón... y si no se atendía a tiempo, entonces podría ser capaz de provocar la muerte ¡Como un cáncer!

Naruto sabía muy bien de esto.

Naruto en cuestión tenía veintiún años cumplidos desde hacía tres meses. Cabello rubio como el oro, ojos azules como el cielo y piel pimentada con el sol, sí, aquellas eran formas de describirlo. Aunque "despreciado", "rechazado" e "inapreciado" también eran buenas.

Cuando tenía nueve años había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de avión y quedó al cuidado de su hermano mayor: Minato Uzumaki, que tenía el mismo nombre que el padre difunto de ambos. Minato además de llevarle diez años era bastante diferente a él, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes en combinación con su piel más clara siempre hacían que las personas preguntaran realmente si Naruto era su hermano, ya que no se parecían en lo más mínimo. Esto únicamente lograba que una sensación melancólica se apoderara del menor de los Uzumaki, odiándose por no poder ser un poco más semejante al único familiar con vida que tenía y que le quería -sin contar claro, con su sobrino-.

A pesar de no tener a sus padres consigo, Naruto había vivido relativamente feliz algunos años antes de llegar a la adolescencia donde sus problemas habían comenzado. Al cumplir los catorce su hermano decidió cambiarlo de escuela, pero desgraciadamente el primer día de clases no había caído bien a una tal Karin, ya que la chica en cuestión había encontrado que las cicatrices en las mejillas de Naruto -tres marcas en cada una, que se extendían a lo largo- eran algo detestable, y se valió de eso para comenzar el primero de sus ataques. Karin era la típica líder que movía masas usando sus "encantos" pero que no tenía ni una pizca de cerebro ni de madurez. Naruto entonces tuvo que vivir el primero de los siguientes difíciles años que vinieron, entre burlas, desprecios, bromas crueles y el completo rechazo de casi todos los miembros de su aula, quien para colmo habían esparcido aquel rencor hacia su persona en el resto de los alumnos de otras clases en la escuela.

Desde luego aquello no había sido fácil, y luego de dos años de no soportar su situación tan penosa, cayó en la típica desesperación juvenil que tiene como lema el suicidio, odiar a las personas y autodestruirse a si mismos. Cosas que Naruto había hecho a la perfección, sin que su hermano -o su reciente esposa en aquel tiempo- siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta por lo que estaba pasando el rubio. Desde luego, esto pudo desembocar en uno o dos intentos de acabar con su propia existencia que obviamente fallaron, y quizás pudieron venir algunos más que no sucedieron gracias a la aparición de Hinata Hyuuga en su vida.

Hinata era una chica de cabello negro-azulado, y unos peculiares ojos casi blanquecinos que solían provocar escalofríos en las personas. Pero Hinata a pesar de ser tímida, callada y sensible, tenía también un gran carácter valeroso que de alguna forma contagió a Naruto con él. Ella jamás se amedrentaba cuando alguien quería molestarla, y aunque sus palabras a veces temblaran, sus ojos claros jamás dejaban de mostrar una enorme determinación por no permitir que le pasaran encima. La compañía de aquella chica fue como una cura para la ya de por si desquebrajada alma de Naruto.

Se podría decir que gracias a ella, Naruto se había salvado a sí mismo del hoyo negro y profundo en el que estaba hundido. Y claro... su hermano y su cuñada jamás pudieron darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaba, porque habían estado demasiado ocupados atendiendo a su primer hijo.

El ultimo año que Naruto tuvo que pasar en la escuela no fue tan doloroso como los otros, y agradeció hasta la saciedad a Hinata por los cambios que ella había obrado en él. Sin embargo, al terminar la escuela Hinata tuvo que partir al extranjero para estudiar en el mismo lugar que su primo, y entonces Naruto se quedó sin aquella mejor amiga que había conseguido rescatarlo de si mismo.

Durante un año más todo estuvo bien, Naruto solía comunicarse muy seguido con su amiga y hablaban regularmente por teléfono. Sin embargo el año siguiente la comunicación que mantenían comenzó a hacerse más distante, hasta el grado que recibía noticias de ella cada tres o cuatro meses. En la actualidad aunque le mandaba correos electrónicos, recibía una corta contestación de Hinata, que se excusaba de tener muchas cosas que hacer, y muchos proyectos que llevar a cabo.

Bueno, hasta las mejores amistades del mundo se rompían.

Luego de tres años de arreglárselas a su forma, Naruto ya estaba cansado y asqueado de su propia vida.

Desde que recordaba, había estado huyendo de la terrible soledad que lo perseguía con su sombra a todas partes desde el mismo instante en el que sus padres fallecieron. De allí que en el presente Naruto fuese una especie de erudito que sabía casi de todo. Había tomado por pasatiempo los videojuegos -que eran un método efectivo de olvidarse completamente del mundo-; comenzó a leer de forma compulsiva en la escuela, en medio de cada clase y en los descansos, todo para no tener que recordarse a si mismo que nadie le hablaba en la Universidad a la que asistía; escuchaba todo tipo de música en los trayectos de su casa a la escuela -por lo cual también se hizo un conocedor de casi todos los géneros importantes habidos y por haber-; después se interesó por la pintura y el dibujo así que comenzó a tomar clases. Por las noches cuando no podía dormir tomaba su computadora portátil y comenzaba a teclear pensamientos sueltos, para después enterarse de las últimas noticias que corrían por la red, además de tomar un montón de cursos que lo convirtieron en todo un as de la computadora y en un sinfín de programas. También en esas noches en vela solía subir a su tejado y utilizar el telescopio de su hermano para mirar las estrellas, así que aprendió sobre astronomía. Se compró también un gato al cual mimaba cada vez que podía y con el que pasaba horas en silencio. Leyó sobre diferentes culturas del mundo; empezó a hacer reparaciones en casa y pronto tenía una caja llena de herramientas de una enorme variedad de formas y tamaños las cuales todas sabía utilizar. Se dio a la tarea de aprenderse el nombre de los componentes de los medicamentos más usados para las enfermedades comunes, además de sus efectos y las reacciones que podrían crear en el cuerpo humano. Miró programas sobre ciencia genética, criminología, esoterismo, mecánica, historia y hasta aprendió a reparar motocicletas, a cocinar, a leer notas musicales e incluso a tallar figuras en jabón con una navaja.

Hasta ese grado había llegado su vida. A ese maldito grado tan horrible y desesperado.

Actualmente cuando llegaba a la casa en la que vivía con su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino, siempre solía encontrarla desabitada. Minato trabaja hasta tarde, Kaori -su cuñada- estaba todo el tiempo visitando a sus hermanos, a sus padres, a sus tíos o vaya saber el demonio que familiares, y se llevaba siempre consigo a Kino -su sobrino-. Naruto subía entonces a su habitación y solía pasar horas muertas hasta que anochecía y se iba a dormir, para volver a vivir un día exactamente igual que empezaba con la mañana siguiente.

Últimamente ninguno de sus muchos "pasatiempos" viejos o nuevos eran capaces de calmar la ansiedad que tenía dentro. Las lágrimas en ocasiones se atrevían a querer hacerse presentes en compañía de los pocos amigos que tenía -y ninguno de ellos perteneciente a su Universidad- ¡Sin razón alguna!. Estar en casa le desesperaba, pero tampoco deseaba estar afuera sin compañía, por eso siempre invitaba a sus amigos a comer, a ver alguna película o simple y sencillamente iba a sus casas a pasar el tiempo. En ocasiones cuando no podía verlos, les llamaba entonces por teléfono para tener una plática poco profunda y hasta cualquiera, todo por no sentirse solo. Odiaba la compañía de la mayoría de las personas, pero aquellas a las cuales apreciaba le hacían sentir la necesidad de estar en su presencia.

Pero no siempre sus amigos -que lamentosamente no eran muchos- tenían tiempo para él, porque todos tenían cosas que hacer con su vida como pasar tiempo con su familia, sus otros amigos o sus novias o novios.

Sin embargo ¿Quién podría notar eso en Naruto Uzumaki? ¡Nadie! Porque para todos, Naruto era el chico de la eterna sonrisa, quien era tan hiperactivo que por eso siempre tenía que estar haciendo algo como tomar cursos de artes marciales, ir a hacer piruetas con su bicicleta -patineta o hasta patines, lo primero que encontrara-, comprarse todo tipo de videojuegos, pasearse con sus amigos ¡O hasta saltar en paracaídas!. Bah, ni siquiera su maldito hermano se había dado cuenta de toda la desolación que escondían sus ojos azules.

Si Naruto no despertara un día, entonces sería lo mejor que pudiese pasarle.

- ¡Naruto-oji-san!

Aquel gritó hizo sobresaltar al rubio, quien se enderezó en su asiento en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kino? -preguntó Naruto, girándose hacia un lado-.

- ¡Ya llegamos, Naruto-oji-san!

Sólo entonces Naruto se permitió estirarse todo lo que pudo, olvidándose de sus terribles cavilaciones, que no habían hecho otra cosa más que ponerlo más depresivo de lo que usualmente era.

Un amigo de su hermano acababa de abrir una posada en un pueblo bastante pintoresco cerca de Londres, lo que hizo que ellos tuvieran que tomar un avión -con los muy bonitos recuerdos que le traía a Naruto, ja- y tener que viajar casi tres horas en automóvil.

Pero al fin habían llegado al lugar que estaba preciosamente cubierto de árboles, tenía un jardín florido en la entrada y la espectacular fachada de una casa antigua pero preciosa de color blanco. Tenía toda la apariencia de haber sido sacada de un libro de historia.

Con entusiasmo Kino se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y abrió la puerta del automóvil saliendo mientras daba un chillido de alegría. Kaori ya había bajado y Minato ya se hallaba frente a la cajuela bajando el montón de maletas que trajeron consigo. Naruto todavía sentado en el automóvil se encogió más sobre si mismo y la chamarra naranja de cuello alto que traía puesta logró esconder su mentón.

- ¡Hey! -Kaori se asomó por una puerta abierta- ¿Qué no piensas bajarte?

- No me gusta -respondió sencillamente Naruto-.

- Oh, por favor ¡No empieces! -gruñó la joven mujer-.

- Yo les dije que prefería todo menos venir aquí... hasta sugerí el seppuku y no me hicieron caso.

- ¡Naruto! -el rostro de Kaori se contrajo con molestia- Sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas con Kino-chan cerca.

- Vamos -Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros- Él no sabe lo que es, y te aseguro que tú con gusto habrías sido mi kaishaku.

- ¡Naruto! -gruñó ella de nuevo-.

- Te estas volviendo blanda, mujer, vivir en Inglaterra te echó a perder ¡Regresemos a Japón con sus bonitas tradiciones de suicidio!

- ¡Ya bájate y deja de decir esas tonterías!

- De acuerdo, pero no hay porque ponerse agresiva, dattebayo.

Con una risa burlona, Naruto se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó al igual que lo había hecho ya su "familia"... si es que a ellos podía llamarlos de esa forma.

A pesar de que el lugar era muy bonito, el rubio no se sentía nada feliz ni entusiasmado con la idea, pero no quedaba más remedio que el haberla aceptado. Únicamente sería una semana a la cual tenía la esperanza de sobrevivir, estando alejado de su computadora, sus videojuegos y de cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haberlo mantenido entretenido.

En medio de aquel lugar tan natural y enorme... únicamente se sentía más solo.

El amigo de su hermano los recibió calurosamente y les dijo que por el momento únicamente se encontraban dos familias más en la casa -que de verdad había que darle merito por su tamaño-, pero que al día siguiente llegarían más.

Al verse libre de las odiadas cortesías obligatorias, y con la luna ya en alto, Naruto decidió que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de irse a dormir para intentarse librar del dolor de cabeza que lo había atacado. Su habitación también tenía aquel aspecto exquisitamente antiguo como el resto de la casa -que mejor sería llamarla "mansión"-, por lo cual al acostarse con la luna filtrándose por el gran ventanal que se extendía hacia arriba, el rubio decidió que iba a imaginar con sus muy maduros veintiún años que se encontraba viviendo en una época de hacia dos o tres siglos, o quizás encontraría como su nuevo pasatiempo coleccionar hojas de árboles, rocas, mariposas -así podría meterse en el campo de la insectología- o alguna idiotez similar, únicamente para pasar las horas y agregar una cosa más a su largo historial de lo que sabía y/o podía hacer. Un historial que a nadie nunca jamás le importaría, porque nadie estaba lo suficientemente interesado en él.

Naruto no se equivocó mucho con lo que ya había pensado anteriormente, ya que el día siguiente estuvo lleno de actividades que realizar con el amiguito de su hermano -el tal Andrew que Naruto deseaba que jamás Minato hubiese conocido, así no tendrían que estar allí- y con el resto de los invitados. Y lo peor había sido cuando al regresar por la tarde de una excusión despreciable -desde el punto de vista del rubio Uzumaki- se habían encontrado con la sorpresa que les comunicó la esposa de Andrew, sobre que ya habían llegado el resto de los invitados que resultaron ser cuatro o cinco familias más. Justo antes de que empezara la comida -y seguramente ahora si la maldita mesa extra larga del comedor iba a llenarse al tope- Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería correr por su vida, ya que había visto como mínimo que habían diez -o quizás más- niños de edades semejantes a las de su sobrino... y Naruto ya se esperaba escuchar a su cuñada pidiéndole que cuidase de Kino, y obviamente Kino querría jugar con aquellos mocosos y entonces el rubio terminaría jugando a ser la niñera de los mini monstruos o algo así.

- ¿Estas seguro, Naruto? -preguntó su hermano, mirándolo fijamente-.

- ¡Claro, dattebayo! -asintió enérgicamente el rubio- ¡No tengo hambre! Ni un poco, mejor iré a mi habitación a leer o a dormir.

- Naruto -Minato dio un suspiro- Te traje aquí para que te distrajeras.

- ¡Y lo quiero hacer! Pero primero me obligaste a ir a pasear al lago sin peces y después a visitar el bosque lleno de sabandijas, así no puedo distraerme mucho.

Minato lo miró unos segundos más antes de plasmar una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios, mientras que colocaba una mano sobre los cabellos rubios de su hermano y los agitaba un poco.

- Pórtate bien, Naruto -pidió como era la costumbre- Sí estas más cómodo en tu habitación entonces ve, yo iré a verte después.

- ¡Bien! -asintió él, sonriendo-.

- Te la pasaras mejor mañana, te lo aseguro.

- Por supuesto, sólo si no me obligas a ir a más de esas cosas.

El ojiverde ya no dijo nada, así que se limitó a revolver nuevamente los cabellos de su hermano.

- Que descanses.

- Igualmente -respondió el rubio-.

Y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo que afortunadamente había estado libre de terceras personas, Naruto comenzó a cantar.

- _Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall..._

Minato lo observó perderse por una esquina, y entonces se permitió suspirar entristecido mientras que negaba con un movimiento suave de la cabeza, preguntándose a donde se había ido su cariñoso hermano de nueve años, que era un pequeño sol que iluminaba todo donde estaba. Ahora su hermano de veintiuno parecía ser una sobra que no se molestaba en oscurecer pero tampoco en iluminarse ni aunque fuese un poco.

El mayor de los Uzumaki sentía que lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a mirar, y a esperar que de alguna forma Naruto algún día volviese a ser como antes, porque la verdad era que Minato no sabía que hacer para ayudar.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Era una pena que las palabras de Minato no se hubiesen cumplido realmente, ya que al día siguiente Naruto comenzó muy mal la mañana cuando su cuñada vino a la puerta de su habitación a dejarle a su sobrino mientras ella tenía que irse a hablar con sus nuevas "amigas". Obviamente el rubio deseo decirle un par de cosas -cosas nada amables- pero tuvo que contenerse y además de ello, cuidar también de su sobrino que cuando se lo proponía se podía llegar a convertir en todo un desastre andante.

Lo peor había sido que Kino quiso jugar con el otro montón de niños que estaban allí, y tal como infelizmente predijo Naruto, terminó siendo la niñera de un montón de niños medio salvajes, los cuales muchos de ellos sin duda merecían que los amarraran o algo parecido.

Luego de una comida a la cual esta vez fue obligado a ir por su hermano, el ojiazul estaba listo para regresarse corriendo a su casa ¡Y con gusto viajaría en avión! No importaba si el maldito avión se estrellaba, ya que no podía ser tan malo como aquello a lo que Naruto estaba siendo sometido. Sin embargo su tortura no acabó con la finalización de la comida, sino que Minato le obligó a permanecer más tiempo en presencia de personas que no conocía y que iban y venían. Cuando gloriosamente se vio libre, no dudó en escabullirse como el día de anterior, deseando más que nada el poder mantenerse alejado lo más posible de ese ambiente que ya no soportaba. Así que entró a su habitación y tomó un libro rápidamente de la pila que estaba colocada sobre la mesita de noche, y entonces volvió a salir corriendo casi de forma despavorida, porque bien sabía que de quedarse su cuñada o su hermano podrían irlo a buscar para obligarlo a hacer algo que no iba a gustarle, casi hasta podía apostarlo.

El rubio caminó entonces por algunos pasillos que antes había vislumbrado, alejándose de donde se encontraban el montón de familias felices que tanto disgusto le causaban. Finalmente pudo dar con una perfecta escalera de madera y si no se equivocaba con lo que había escuchado del parloteo de Andrew el día pasado, aquellas escaleras entonces serían las que daban directamente al ático, lo cual le decía a Naruto que aquel debía de ser indudablemente el lugar más desabitado de la casa. Lo único que esperaba era que Minato no fuese a ir a buscarlo allí.

Le dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ninguna persona cercana, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que fuesen a delatarlo cuando estaba haciendo tan "brillante" escape.

Mientras subía por los escalones, Naruto se asombró de ver que aquellas eran las primeras escaleras de madera que pisaba y no rechinaban. Con entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de encontrar paz y soledad -sí, aquello también debía de tratarse de una infeliz ironía-, apresuró sus piernas para subir el montón más de escalones que le faltaban, y que no había pensado que fuesen a ser tantos. Sin embargo, alcanzó el ultimo y se encontró con la perfecta vista de una duela de más madera pulida, dos pares enormes de puertas que se abrían hacia el exterior, dando directamente a la terraza donde estaba colocado a la perfección un telescopio. Aquello le valió una sonrisa sincera y una exclamación de gusto, animándose por fin a pisar sobre la tarima, mientras que dejaba que su vista se perdiese por el cielo que se apreciaba afuera. Tenía toda la intención de dirigirse a la terraza cuando un fuerte crujido lo sobresaltó, y le hizo mirar alrededor del lugar con la intención de descubrir el causante del mismo, y con algo de sorpresa notó que no se encontraba solo.

En una silla -que seguramente debía de haber sido colocada allí como decoración igual que el resto de los muebles-, se encontraba sentado un chico de traje. Naruto asumió que seguramente tendría una edad cercana a la suya, pero otros detalles fueron los que llamaron su atención. Su cabello era de un negro brillante, el cuerpo delgado hacía lucir aun más el traje que portaba, y la piel blanca resaltaba bastante los ojos negros que se clavaron en los suyos.

La mirada del otro le produjo un incomodo escalofrió, ya que en ella había una intensidad inusual. Naruto abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, tratando de recordar si lo había visto antes abajo, pero el rubio estaba seguro de en el resto de los invitados no había alguien que pudiese tener su misma edad. Así que no habló, sintiéndose tonto principalmente porque no era muy dado a entablar conversaciones con gente a la cual apenas acababa de toparse, además, algo en aquella actitud tan indiferente del otro, en esos ojos ónice que comenzaban a ponerle nervioso, le provocó el deseo marcharse. Cuando aquel misterioso sujeto entrecerró la mirada, otro estremecimiento recorrió al ojiazul de que ya no tenía duda alguna que lo mejor sería marcharse... quizás molestaba al otro chico con su presencia, después de todo el moreno había llegado primero.

Estaba ya por dar el primer paso hacia atrás, cuando el desconocido desvió la mirada hacia el frente y Naruto vio como sus labios se movían para después escuchar una voz que le hizo temblar inconscientemente llevándolo fácilmente a la sensación del miedo.

- Soledad acompañada, soledad endemoniada...

Cuatro palabras, cuatro sencillas palabras que ya lo hacían querer correr, pues mientras aquel moreno las decía nuevamente había girado a mirarlo con ese par de cuencas negras y fijas.

Pero tan solo dos segundos después Naruto pudo ser capaz de hacer una conexión con lo que acababa de escuchar, y entonces se animó a hablar también pese a sentirse un tanto pávido.

- Tantos gritos, tantas luces, tanta gente y soledad -dijo por fin el rubio, encogiéndose un poco sobre si mismo-.

Los ojos negros del otro se abrieron entonces un poco más, dejando ver que ahora él aparentemente era el sorprendido.

- Te referías a eso... ¿No? -dijo nerviosamente- A ese poema... la soledad es un espejo que no miente, la soledad es ese montón de sonidos que no escucha nadie pero que...

- Hacen demasiado ruido -la voz del moreno, tan profunda se hizo escuchar nuevamente-.

- Entonces sí lo hablabas de eso -Naruto sonrió- Vaya, no me esperaba algo así.

El otro le miró unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie al tiempo que su semblante variaba un poco, y casi por arte de magia Naruto notó que el ambiente tan pesado que sintió hacia unos instantes se desvanecía

- Soy yo quien no se lo esperaba -aclaró el desconocido-.

Ya con confianza, Naruto se encogió de hombros relajándose.

- Oi ¿Qué se supone que pretendías hacer? ¿Asustarme?

El moreno sonrió entonces, de una forma bastante confiada.

- Precisamente.

Naruto lo observó con escepticismo y después con indignación.

- Tienes un problema -dijo, torciendo la boca- No has de ser bueno haciendo amigos.

El pelinegro sonrió, pareciendo divertido.

- No lo soy -reconoció- Porque no los busco.

- Cielos, entonces seguro eres del tipo antisocial... así que mejor me voy y te dejó seguir asustando a la gente que suba, ha de ser la mar de divertido o algo así.

- No tienes que irte -dijo, aunque después extrañado de sus palabras- Además, eres el primero que sube desde que remodelaron este lugar.

- ¿Y tú no cuentas o qué? -Naruto comenzó a caminar un poco por el sitio- ¿Eres amigo de Andrew?

- Lo conozco -dijo impasiblemente-.

- Soy Naruto ¿Y tú?

El moreno guardó silencio, antes de suspirar y responder.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke?... ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? -el ojiazul se llevó un dedo al mentón- Ah, ya, Kozuki Sasuke ¿De allí salió Sarutobi Sasuke, no? La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de eso, y además ¿Qué a los que tienen ese nombre no los consideran traidores o una tontería así? -preguntó con ingenuidad-.

Sasuke nuevamente tenía aquella mueca que parecía ser que denotaba algo asombro, como si todo lo que dijera el rubio fuese motivo de sorpresa.

- Ramen -fue todo lo que salió de boca del ojinegro- El naruto es un ingrediente del ramen.

Naruto sonrió con algo de vergüenza, mientras que asentía ante la inminente verdad.

- También eres japonés ¡No había conocido a otro japonés aquí! -el Uzumaki parecía encantado- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo en Inglaterra? Yo llegué a los cinco años.

- Tengo mucho tiempo -aclaró-.

- ¿Y que te parece occidente? En lo personal me gusta más... es decir, he viajado a Japón pero cada vez que voy me molestan todas esas normas de educación que tienen, además de su... moral -hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano- ¡Tienen más pudor que una virgen! Y además, están más reprimidos que una monja.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban bien abiertos, como si las palabras del ojiazul no le hubiesen caído en gracia, por lo cual Naruto pensó que quizás sus comentarios no hubiesen sido bien recibidos, ya que pudiera ser que el moreno fuese un japonés bien educado -cosa que Naruto afortunadamente no era, ya que disfrutaba demasiado de su libertad como para condicionarse-.

- Entonces no ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve allí -Sasuke volvió a hablar- Siempre creí que un cambio no les vendría mal.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo ante las palabras del otro, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo en su presencia. Era una suerte que Sasuke no pareciera ser alguien desagradable, porque entonces no sabría como sobrellevarlo mas que alejándose.

- Tú... ¿Lees a Poe?

Naruto arqueó una ceja ante aquella pregunta, mirando seguidamente al libro que tenía en manos y el cual efectivamente se trataba de uno escrito por Edgar Allan Poe.

- Sí... esta es una recopilación de sus mejores historias.

- ¿El cuervo?

Naruto asintió.

- ¿El gato negro?

- Sí, el cuervo, el gato negro, el corazón delator, el escarabajo de oro -citó-.

- Supongo que entonces también están los crímenes de la Rue Morgue, la caída de la casa Usher y la carta robada.

- Desde luego -el ojiazul asintió, fascinado con que el otro conociera aquellas obras-.

- Poe es una buena elección ¿Has leído a Shakespeare?

- ¡Obvio! A él y a muchos más, Shakespeare es básico en mi gran biblioteca.

- No creo que debas presumir tanto.

- Conozco una infinidad de libros, Sasuke, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Entonces, dime ¿Quién escribió "Demian"? Es un clásico, tienes que saberlo.

- Herman Hesse -respondió automáticamente-.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sin parecer que su rápida respuesta lo hubiese convencido.

- La Divina Comedia -dijo el moreno, a modo de seguir indagando-.

- Dante Alighieri.

- Werther.

- Johann Von Goethe.

- El Conde de Montecristo.

- Alexandre Dumas.

- Drácula.

- Bram Stoker.

- Cumbres Borrascosas.

- Emily Brontë.

- De Profundis.

- Oscar Wilde.

La mueca que adornó las atractivas facciones del otro sin duda alguna ahora era admiración, y Naruto no pudo evitar que un cosquilleo le recorriera placenteramente.

- Vaya contigo, dobe ¿Quién lo diría? No pareces de los que leen ¿Estudias literatura?

- ¿Dobe? -repuso, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Dobe tú! Más respeto, Sasuke -torció adorablemente la boca- Y no, estudio Leyes... pero me gusta leer buenos libros.

- Es... peculiar -dijo al fin- Ya no se encuentran personas como tú en este tiempo.

- No seas tonto, Sasuke -resopló- Querrás decir que ya no se encuentran personas como nosotros, supongo que tú también has leído esos libros.

- Sí, los leí -asintió- Hace mucho en realidad, pero nunca pude olvidarlos.

- ¿Has leído a Anne Rice?

Pero Sasuke negó, a pesar de lo que Naruto esperaba.

- Tiene buenas historias y algunas de vampiros que valen la pena, otras no tanto.

- ¿Vampiros? -sonrió tenuemente- ¿Crees en eso?

- Para nada -se encogió de hombros- Pero si existieran serían geniales, eso no lo niego.

- Usuratonkachi -dijo con suavidad-.

Al instante Naruto se sobresaltó, mirándolo con una expresión de completa ofensa.

- ¿Qué paso con el respeto, teme? -le miró con molestia- ¡Ni media hora que nos conocemos y ya me insultas! Tus relaciones publicas están por lo suelos ¡De eso estoy seguro!

A pesar de la mueca molesta del rubio, Sasuke se permitió sonreír con diversión.

- Mis relaciones publicas están literalmente muertas -sonrió con arrogancia- Pero es muy amable que lo notes.

- Y es bueno que tú lo aceptes -reviró los ojos- Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También estas huyendo?

- ¿Huyendo? -Sasuke enarcó las cejas- ¿Eso haces tú?

El rubio debía de admitir que la pregunta le causaba un cierto bochorno, pero ya que había abierto la boca y dicho eso, lo menos que le quedaba era al menos aceptarlo.

- Sí -dijo finalmente- Hay mucha gente allí abajo y yo le tengo fobia a las personas.

- ¿De verdad?

El pelinegro realmente parecía haberse creído lo que había dicho, por lo cual fue inevitable que Naruto soltase una corta carcajada mientras negaba encarecidamente.

- No, claro que no -aclaró sonriendo con diversión- La verdad es que no me gusta estar con montones de personas que no conozco, no me siento cómodo y eso.

- No pareces antisocial.

- Tú no sabes -dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes- Pero no hablemos de eso, no me has respondido qué haces aquí.

- Me gusta este lugar... es el más agradable de toda la casa.

- No he visto toda la casa... pero con lo poco que ya vi te doy la razón.

Sasuke sonrió encogiéndose entonces de hombros, mostrando una expresión en su rostro completamente serena.

- No me creo que eso de que únicamente conoces esos libros porque te gusta leer, así que cuéntame la verdad.

- ¡Es la verdad! -replicó- Es más, yo podría decirte lo mismo a ti ¿Por qué leerías esos libros?

- Porque soy una persona muy culta.

- Y seguramente modesta, dattebayo.

Al instante Naruto quiso haberse tapado la boca, sintiéndose tonto por haber dejado salir aquella palabrilla sin significado que había aprendido de su madre. Su madre siempre solía acompañar sus frases con ella, por lo cual Naruto adoptó la misma costumbre. A pesar de haber crecido se negaba a dejar de usarla porque ya era parte de su forma de hablar -y además era un recuerdo muy preciado de su niñez-, pero siempre la decía en presencia de su familia, ya que usarla con el ingles era algo que sonaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo era inevitable que de vez en cuando se le saliera por equivocación, y el terminara sintiéndose tonto.

Para su suerte, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de su desliz.

- También soy modesto, créeme. Además, de donde venía era importante que la gente como yo fuese muy letrada.

- De acuerdo, yo te cuento la historia de por qué soy un ratón de biblioteca y tú me cuentas en qué raro lugar te obligan a ser _letrado_.

- Me parece bien.

Y sintiéndose con un nuevo amigo ganado, Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Sasuke le sonrió de vuelta también.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Aunque ya la noche había caído, para Naruto las horas habían corrido de una forma que ni siquiera se había percatado del tiempo, es totalmente cierto lo que dicen sobre que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se esta divirtiendo. Hablar con Sasuke había sido un gran desahogo en muchos sentidos, y Naruto había podido hacer gala de las muchas cosas que sabía, notando que Sasuke también tenía su propio stock de cosas interesantes para compartir.

- ... al final el comercial decía: "Estamos trabajando para que la droga no llegue a tus hijos" -seguía contando Naruto mientras miraba al otro- Así que mi sobrino despegó la vista de la televisión y volteó a ver a mi cuñada y le pregunto: "Ah, entonces por eso tú trabajas, mami" -dijo agudizando la voz tratando de imitar una infantil-.

El rubio soltó una carcajada alegre escuchando vagamente la risa más discreta de Sasuke que le acompañaba.

- Los niños dicen cada cosa -continuó hablando el ojiazul- De vez en cuando entretienen mucho.

- Sí, como tú, dobe.

- No voy a quejarme, es obvio que el respeto se fue al demonio, teme.

El ojinegro sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa vaciló por unos segundos.

- Ya es tarde, sería mejor que volvieras a tu habitación.

- Tienes razón -Naruto estiró los brazos al aire- Tú también tendrías que hacer lo mismo, deben estar preocupados por ti, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo.

- En realidad todos saben que estoy aquí... es en tus familiares en quienes deberías de pensar.

- Seguramente creen que estoy encerrado en mi habitación -se encogió de hombros- Si me estuvieran buscando entonces ya me habrían llamado al celular, aunque la cobertura de aquí no sea tan buena.

- ...

- Aun no me creo que no tengas un celular.

- Yo no tengo ese tipo de cosas.

- Deberías actualizarte más.

- Debería -coincidió-.

- Como sea ¿Qué dices si nos vamos yendo?

- Adelante.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar entonces hacia las escaleras, mientras que seguían hablando con la misma naturalidad con la cual habían pasado tantas horas juntos. Naruto estimaba que era mucho más de la media noche y por ello, ahora todos los pasillos de la casa estaban desiertos aunque las pequeñas lámparas que colgaban de las paredes mantenían todo lo suficientemente iluminado como para que no se perdieran.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo que se dividía en tres más.

- Yo me voy por aquí -Naruto señaló hacia el centro- ¿Y tú?

- Por aquí -señaló entonces Sasuke hacia la derecha-.

- Bien ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Sí -asintió- En el mismo lugar... no querrás toparte con la gente que tanta fobia te causa.

El ojiazul sonrió, pensando en que aquella era una excelente idea. El ático era muy acogedor.

- Y sólo porque soy cortes diré que ha sido un gusto conocerte, Sasuke.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Hasta mañana entonces.

- Sí, claro, mañana.

Naruto agitó su mano en señal de despedida mientras que Sasuke apenas levantaba la suya sin moverla ni un poco. El rubio casi corrió silenciosamente entre los pasillos semi-oscuros con una enorme sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios; sin poder contenerse una risilla se escapó de su boca mientras se encogía de hombros y cerraba los ojos. Se sentía inesperadamente feliz ¡Claro que sí!, ya no se sentía deprimido ni trágico como cuando llegó, de hecho estaba ansioso por que llegara el día siguiente y esperar que ambos se quedaran hasta que cayera el anochecer, así podría utilizar el telescopio de la terraza para mirar el cielo con Sasuke... porque ciertamente nunca había mirado las estrellas en compañía de alguien más.

Mientras el rubio se perdía de vista, Sasuke continuó de pie en el mismo lugar sin despegar sus ojos negros del camino que había tomado Naruto. Sin embargo su atención se desvío después hacia abajo al notar como las sombras que se formaban a partir de las cosas en el pasillo comenzaron a deslizarse como tinta sobre el suelo, arrastrándose y avanzando de forma insólita hacia la misma dirección que tomó el ojiazul.

Sasuke entonces entrecerró apenas los ojos antes de que sus labios se abrieran suavemente.

- A él déjenlo tranquilo -ordenó con un tono de voz silbante- Molesten a cualquier otro.

Y aquellas sombras que parecían haber cobrado vida se retorcieron, deslizándose hasta encajar nuevamente en sus lugares originales, dejando nuevamente una apariencia normal al ambiente.

Sasuke giró y avanzó unos pasos dirigiéndose al corredor menos iluminado, desapareciendo así entre las penumbras.

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

O.o ... eh... ejem... bueno, sí, es una historia rara xD pero es lo mejor que pude hacer para Noe-chan, simplemente se me vino la inspiración y así comencé a escribir esta nueva locura. Tsk, he de decir que no puedo ser una niña normal y siempre termino escribiendo cosas extrañas.

Este fanfic esta planeado para dos capítulos y un posible epilogo. El pedazo de canción que Naruto cantó pertenece a "Crawling" de Linkin Park, y es una de las canciones más ¿emo? que se escribieron aun cuando lo emo no existía xD, el fragmento que dice: "Soledad acompañada, soledad endemoniada..." y lo que se supone que es el respectivo "poema", fue sacado de un videito que tengo por allí de Ricardo Arjona, así que esas en realidad son sus palabras, no mías. Y pues, no tengo nada más que decir ¡Que disfrutes este humilde regalo, Noemi-chan! Muchas gracias por ser tan buena conmigo y por ser tan linda como para hacerle dibujos hermosos a mis fanfics tan horribles, jaja.

Bien, yo me retiro, tengo que escribir el siguiente capitulo de Anuario porque "alguien" (tú sabes que hablo de ti, guarri-chan ¬¬) quiere que ya lo publique (tsk... ni que fueran enchiladas o algo así).

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "¿Quién te dijo que yo era el sueño que soñaste una vez?_..._" ——°¤:.


	2. Second Shot

Waw, un poco de notas sin sentido, pero por allí me preguntaron si soy mexicana (por algo que puse en el capítulo pasado relacionado con el comercial) y sip, la respuesta es sí xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HaSta QuE MuErAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Second Shot **

**M**ientras Kaori hablaba entusiasmadamente sobre alguna cosa sin importancia, que parecía divertir al montón de treintañeros que estaban en la mesa, Naruto contaba los segundos para irse de aquel lugar, ya que tenía que esperar el tiempo suficiente para no verse grosero. Malditas normas de etiqueta.

Ah, pero cuando encontró la oportunidad perfecta, no dudó ni un instante en hacer una reverencia al más puro estilo japonés, mientras se excusaba y se retiraba lo más dignamente posible. Caminó con propiedad algunos metros, pero en cuanto salió del campo de vista del resto de los invitados de Andrew, se lanzó a correr como si estuviese en una maratón, y seguramente llegó a las escaleras que daban al ático en tiempo record.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, con bastante agilidad y casi con la misma alegría de un chiquillo, mismo que fue gratamente recompensada cuando al llegar finalmente al ático, se encontró con que Sasuke ya estaba allí, y daba toda la apariencia de estarlo esperando. Aunque no acordaron una hora fija para encontrarse la noche anterior, Naruto tenía la esperanza de que el pelinegro acudiera a la misma hora en la cual se conocieron, por lo cual, verlo allí desde antes, era todo un hecho para celebrar.

- Ya estas aquí -fue lo primero que salió de la boca del rubio, mientras que se recriminaba mentalmente por no haber tenido una mejor frase de entrada- Te busqué todo el día, pero no te encontré.

Sasuke -quien estaba de pie ostentando cierta elegancia- sonrió apenas, mientras que permanecía unos cuantos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

- Tú y yo nos parecemos un poco -fueron sus primeras palabras, y para Naruto su voz sonó como una melodía de antaño- A ti no te agradan las personas, y a mí no me agrada presentarme ante ellas. Rara vez me dejó ver.

- En ese caso, ya somos dos -Naruto sonrió- Si de mí dependiese, me pasaría todo el día encerrado en la habitación, y no saldría hasta que fuera momento de ir a casa.

- Y... ¿Por qué no lo haces así?

- Porque mi _onii-chan_ -remarcó la palabra con notable burla- Me obliga a tener que asistir a esas cosas.

- Podrías rechazarlo.

- Podría -concedió Naruto- Pero resulta que no, sino le hago caso de vez en cuando, luego no me deja en paz.

- Es comprensible -asintió vagamente- Y ¿No tienes alguna otra cosa pendiente que tu hermano te haya pedido?

- No, y no lo invoques, o es capaz de aparecerse por aquí y decirme que lo acompañe a una excusión feliz.

- ¿Excursión?-una sutil sonrisa se plasmó en la luz- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a una?

- ¿Cómo?

- Conozco muy bien los alrededores, así que creí que podríamos dar un paseo.

- Ya fui a uno con Andrew, aunque la verdad fue horriblemente aburrido.

- De acuerdo, has matado toda la buena intención que tenía, dobe.

- ¿Lo decías con buena intención? Debiste aclarármelo antes, si es así, puedo aceptar la idea.

- Pues tienes mucha suerte de que no haya cambiado de opinión, usuratonkachi.

Naruto no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al escuchar la última palabra, haciendo el amago de cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy considerando la idea de aumentar feamente el grado de mis insultos, también -comentó el ojiazul- Así ambos podremos estar al mismo nivel.

Sasuke sólo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía con algo de burla.

Intercambiaron un par de comentarios más, antes de que ambos se pusieran en marcha, bajando los escalones del ático, y saliendo por la primera puerta libre que encontraron, mientras que el rubio agradecía internamente que nadie estuviese a la vista, especialmente sus familiares.

De esa forma, se dirigieron directamente al bosque, recorriendo algunas partes a las que ya había ido con Andrew, pero que a diferencia de esa vez, en esta ocasión Naruto sintió que el viaje si lo estaba disfrutando, además, indudablemente, Sasuke era mucho mejor "guía" de lo que su anfitrión, e incluso parecía conocer perfectamente el terreno, por lo cual, era seguro que no era la primera vez que el ojinegro estaba en ese lugar.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar al sitio que Sasuke quería mostrarle, y, cuando lo hicieron, el rubio quedó maravillado por la sencillez que tenía, ya que le daba un encanto que no se podía ignorar. Se trataba de un claro bastante amplio en medio del bosque, rodeado de algunos frondosos árboles lejanos, un rebosante pasto verde que daba la impresión de ser capaz de moverse con el viento, y aparentemente en medio, un pozo de piedra, con unos ladrillos bastante coloridos, que tenían un aire de haber sido pintados no hace mucho.

- Este pozo es parte de la casa -informó Sasuke, caminando directamente hacía él- Hace años que no tiene agua, así que Andrew esta planeando arreglarlo, por eso lo pintaron, aunque todavía faltan algunas cosas que quiere colocarle, piensa convertirlo en... -se paró junto a la sencilla construcción de piedra, apoyándose en ella lo suficiente como para impulsarse y sentarse en encima-... un pozo de los deseos -completó, revirando un poco los ojos- Si alguien me lo pregunta a mí, esa es una idea bastante cursi, pero él lo hace con el fin de hacer este lugar más llamativo.

Naruto, quien estaba a su lado, concordó silenciosamente con el comentario, imitando al pelinegro, y sentándose en la circunferencia del pozo, girando la cabeza para que su vista se perdiera en el fondo negro que estaba a su espalda.

- ¿Es muy profundo?

- Lo normal en todos los pozos, supongo -respondió el ojinegro- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Te puedo arrojar por allí para que lo veas.

- No, gracias, quiero que mi muerte sea más heroica que el caerme en un pozo por tonto.

- Una muerte... más heroica, eh -una sonrisa algo irónica se r plantó en su boca- Es un interesante pensamiento.

- Mi cabeza esta llena de ellos -sonrió con cierta arrogancia falsa- Mi psiquiatra lo dice todo el tiempo.

- ¿Tienes un psiquiatra?

La pregunta del ojinegro fue tan sincera, que el rubio pudo darse cuenta nuevamente que Sasuke había creído uno de sus comentarios bromistas. Aquello era un hecho del cual se había percatado el día anterior, de alguna forma, el moreno daba la impresión de tener un toque de ingenuidad -o credulidad-, al cual Naruto no estaba muy acostumbrado, pues ninguno de sus conocidos ostentaba algo semejante.

- No -aclaró con diversión- Aunque una vez quisieron llevarme a un psicólogo... pero me las ingenié para librarme. Me niego a ir con un loco que me diga que cuales son mis problemas y supuestamente como resolverlos. Conozco mis problemas, y que no quiera resolverlos es otra cosa.

Naruto volteó a un lado, dándose cuenta de la forma analítica en la cual Sasuke le observaba, como si estuviese desentrañando algún tipo de misterio en su mente. Sin embargo, el ojiazul decidió ignorar esa idea, y se limitó a sonreírle al azabache.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que ambos se enfrascaran nuevamente en una larga conversación, saltando de un tema a otro, compartiendo risas y dando la impresión que tenían mil temas diferentes para tocar.

- No puedes hablar en serio -dijo Sasuke en algún punto de la conversación-.

- Claro que sí -respondió Naruto- Realmente compró ese libro de brujería, porque quería conquistar supuestamente al amor de su vida.

- ¿Y lo intentó?

- Oh, sí -ensanchó su sonrisa- Se vistió todo un mes de rojo, pinto sal de color rojo con colorante vegetal y la regó por la puerta de la casa del pobre chico, oh, y hasta se limó las uñas para sacar polvo de ellas, y luego se lo puso a su café cuando él estaba descuidado.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, y por la expresión de su cara, dejaba ver que aquello le parecía bastante absurdo.

- Y también, cuando él fue a cortarse el cabello, ella se las ingenió para obtener un puñado de sus cabellos, los puso en un frasco, lo llenó de su saliva y lo enterró en su jardín.

- ...

- ¡Yo tenía la misma cara que tú cuando nos contó! -exclamó alegremente Naruto, casi riéndose- La verdad, yo comencé a preocuparme por ella y por su salud mental.

- Tsk, yo creí que el lugar donde vivía era supersticioso, pero me doy cuenta de que no importa cuantos años pasen ni las épocas, las personas no cambian... creo que hasta empeoran.

- Te doy la razón.

- Y, al final ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues que no funcionó, obviamente, y Annie terminó tirando su libro de conjuros al primer río que encontró.

- Creo que esa es la única decisión inteligente que tomó.

- Pero a veces me siento un poco responsable por eso -aclaró Naruto, entrecruzando sus pies- Yo fui quien le pidió que me acompañara a la librería, y además, la animé a comprar un libro.

- Sí, pero no le dijiste que comprara algo así, ni la obligaste a hacer tantas tonterías.

- No, pero me di cuenta que los libros seguramente no son para todas las personas... hay unas con mentes muy débiles, que terminan comprando libros que les dicen que le roben cabello a las personas que les gustan.

- Oh, y supongo que tú tienes una mentalidad fuerte.

- Muy fuerte -aseguró- Soy muy selectivo y usualmente leo cosas que valgan la pena, Shakespeare, por ejemplo, como te dije ayer.

Sasuke esbozó un amago de sonrisa, permaneciendo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, mientras que sus ojos negros parecían perderse un poco en el follaje que se extendía frente a ellos, lleno verdor.

Naruto no dijo nada, porque no lo encontraba necesario. Su mente se permitió divagar un poco, rememorando de forma fugaz el tiempo que ya llevaban juntos, y que le había permitido conocer un poco más del moreno, dándole la oportunidad de ver que ciertamente era fascinante estar con él, escuchar sus comentarios y dejarse llevar por la sensación de comodidad que lo invadía, porque era demasiado cómodo estar con Sasuke, con él no había tenido que preocuparse por mostrarse como un casi sabelotodo, -cosa que le costó los primeros y únicos amigos que hizo en la Universidad-, ni tampoco debía de esconder ese aire un tanto oscuro que poseía, y que era el hacía que de vez en cuando Minato quisiera llevarlo a ese afamado psicólogo. El pelinegro parecía sorprenderse o que le molestase alguna de las dos cosas, -o resto de las peculiaridades de Naruto, en realidad-, ya que contrariamente a eso, ambos se entendían bastante bien. Era como tratar con un conocido de toda la vida, al que se le tiene mucha confianza.

Repentinamente, el moreno viró el rostro con algo de rapidez, con cierta expresión curiosa en sus facciones que llamó la atención rotunda del rubio. Finalmente, los finos labios del pelinegro se abrieron, diciendo unas palabras que ciertamente Naruto no se esperaba.

- Capuleto, Montesco, miren el castigo que ha caído sobre sus odios, los cielos han hallado el modo de destruir sus alegrías por medio del amor. Y yo, por haber tolerado sus discordias, perdí también a dos de mis parientes. Todos hemos sigo castigados.

La voz de Sasuke había sonado increíblemente bien, profunda y llena de un sentimiento arraigado, que hizo que el rubio sintiera una escalofrió de gusto, reconociendo al instante de donde provenían aquellas palabras que habían sido dichas con una envidiable entonación.

- ¿Cómo iba el final? -cuestionó entonces el Uzumaki, bajo la atenta mirada del otro-.

Durante algunos instantes, una mueca pensativa y de concentración se ubicó en el rostro del ojiazul, hasta que finalmente se iluminó con alegría.

- El sol no saldrá a causa del duelo -comenzó el rubio- Vayámonos de aquí, para hablar de estos sucesos tan lamentables. Unos obtendrán perdón, y otros castigo... pues nunca hubo historia más dolorosa que esta de Julieta, y su Romeo.

Sasuke sonrió entonces ante sus palabras, luciendo un atisbo semejante al orgullo en sus ojos, mientras que a Naruto lo recorría nuevamente esa sensación de bienestar, que le hacía sentir como un niño que ha respondido correctamente, a la pregunta más difícil que le ha hecho su profesor. Quizás era ridículo tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Sí -dijo el moreno- El final iba de esa forma.

- No creí que tú aprendieras esas cosas -dijo divertido el blondo- Debes de tener mucho tiempo libre como yo.

- Oh, en su momento lo tuve, ahora simplemente son cosas que no se han borrado de mi memoria -explicó- En realidad, almaceno mucha información que he aprendido con los años.

- Pues yo he aprendido con los años una cantidad enorme de tonterías -se encogió de hombros- Y ese tipo de cosas, como el final de Romeo y Julieta, son parte de ellas.

- Lo dudo -aseveró- Saber las palabras con las cuales termina la obra más emblemática de Shakespeare, no me parece una tontería. Puedo asegurar que todo mundo sabe cómo termina la historia, pero no con que palabras.

Naruto se preguntó si aquello podría considerarse como un halago, ya que inesperadamente, tenía esa casi risible idea.

- Supongo que debe ser algo de ley para quienes les agradan los libros clásicos, como a ti o a mí -se encogió de hombros- Siempre me he preguntado como reaccionaron las personas que vieron la historia por primera vez, en los tiempos de Shakespeare. Ahora creo que a nadie le parece tan trágico que los dos murieran, porque ya es parte de lo típico en una historia de romance, pero estoy seguro que la primera vez que la gente lo vio, seguramente fue impactante, algo así como... ¡Como Shakespeare Enamorado! ¿Viste esa película?

El ojiazul estaba completamente seguro de que la respuesta sería afirmativa, sin embargo, Sasuke negó con suavidad, meciendo los mechones negros de su frente.

- ¿No? -pareció escandalizado- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es ya un clásico!, y encima, especialmente si te gusta leer a Shakespeare, tuviste que verla al menos para juzgarla.

- Supongo que... -habló algo quedamente- Nunca he tenido la oportunidad a mi alrededor de presenciarla.

- ¿Presen...? -dejó a medias la pregunta- ¡Oh, vamos! Al menos pudiste comprarla o algo.

- Oh, discúlpame entonces -torció los labios- No sabía que se trataba de un crimen.

- No es un crimen, pero si es raro, y definitivamente cuando llegues a casa, tienes que ir a rentarla al menos para verla.

- ¿Tan buena te parece que es?

- Claro, tiene mucho encanto.

- ¿Y acerca de qué trata exactamente?

- Bueno... trata sobre Shakespeare, en el tiempo en el que se supone, esta escribiendo la obra de Romeo y Julieta, que originalmente iba a ser una historia de piratas o algo así. Entonces una chica de la realeza, se presenta a las audiciones vestida de hombre, declamando de una forma que consigue que Shakespeare se interese en ella. Cuando él descubre su secreto, se enredan en un romance y a medida que ese romance avanza, Shakespeare hace modificaciones a su obra original, convirtiéndola poco a poco en la historia que todos conocemos actualmente. Aunque no tiene mucho chiste si te la cuento toda, así que es mejor que la veas; lo que si puedo decirte es que es total y completamente rosa, y demasiado cursi hasta el grado de empalagar... pero la verdad es que la obra de Romeo y Julieta, en si, también empalaga de una forma bastante efectiva.

Sasuke, quien lo había estado escuchando con atención, asintió levemente, como si con ello estuviese dándole la razón.

- Así que... ¿Es como si se contaran dos historias al mismo tiempo? -preguntó el pelinegro, de esa forma aparentemente ingenua-.

- Sí, algo así -concedió- Al menos da la impresión de no ser la misma historia de siempre.

- Bien, desearía entonces encontrar alguna día, la oportunidad para ver esa película que comentas.

- Seguro que sí, no es tan difícil de conseguir.

- Te sorprenderías lo difícil que podría ser para mí.

- Pues no pareces un pobre indigente, así que no creo que sea para tanto.

Sasuke sin embargo le dedicó una sonrisa algo lejana, acompañada de una mirada que Naruto no fue capaz de descifrar.

- Bien, pues... -vaciló un momento en sus palabras- Insisto en lo que dije antes... la primera vez que Romeo y Julieta fue presentada al mundo, el mundo debió llorar.

- Ciertamente... debió de hacerlo.

Y por un momento, Naruto se sintió como todo un poeta sacado de un libro, en compañía de otro, y tal idea no pudo hacer más que arrancarle una sonrisa.

La plática entre ambos continuó y se alargó tanto que pronto la hora en la que Naruto debía volver llegó, y eso se hizo notar cuando su celular sonó insistentemente, y al contestarle a su hermano, Minato le dijo que la cena no iba a tardarse mucho en ser servida, y que era obvio que deseaba que estuviese presente, para afianzar esos "lazos" familiares, que en secreto, Naruto se preguntaba dónde estaban.

Antes de dejar el pozo, el rubio se dio la libertad de sacar un flamante euro de su bolsillo, y arrojarlo al colorido pozo -aun sin agua-, haciendo la pantomima de pedir un deseo, de forma bastante sobreactuada, que logró obtener una singular sonrisa del pelinegro. Al ojiazul no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo, pero cada vez que sonreía, Sasuke adquiría aun más encanto del que ya tenía, porque sería de necios el no reconocer que el moreno era ciertamente apuesto, y que una sencilla mueca como una sonrisa, disparaba hacia aun más arriba aquel atractivo.

Luego de recorrer el camino de regreso, entraron nuevamente a la casa por una de las tantas puertas que había, y las cuales, quizás no deberían permanecer abiertas, porque seguramente un día de esos entraba un ladrón.

- Hasta aquí llego yo -anunció Sasuke, cuando estuvieron frente a uno de los pasillos que daba al comedor-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No vas a cenar? -cuestionó el blondo-.

- Te dije que tenemos cierto parecido, no me gusta mostrarme frente a la gente en numerosas cantidades.

- En ese caso, tienes suerte de que a ti no te obliguen a asistir, pero ¿Dónde vas a comer?

-De eso no te preocupes -se encogió de hombros- Por otra parte ¿Irás a dormirte en cuanto termine la cena?

-No -negó- Planeaba ir al ático, quiero usar el telescopio para mirar las estrellas.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes, haciendo que él se preguntara si su respuesta no había sido tonta, aunque esa era la verdad, quería observar el cielo, y si era posible, quería hacerlo en compañía del pelinegro, era algo que ya había pensado desde la noche anterior.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -preguntó finalmente el de ojos negros- Aunque te diré que no soy tan bueno en la astronomía como quisiera.

- Da lo mismo, será más entretenido de esa forma.

- Bien -asintió- Entonces nos veremos allí en cuanto termines.

- De acuerdo ¡Hasta dentro de un rato! -exclamó dándose la vuelta, con una sonrisa-.

- Hmpf, dobe -dijo al mirarlo marcharse, aunque el otro bien lo escuchó-.

Cuando Naruto llegó al comedor, se alegró al darse cuenta de que aun no habían comenzado, así que no tendría que interrumpir nada, y tampoco tener que pasar por momentos incómodos. Se sentó junto a su hermano, y dio el mejor saludo que pudo a los presentes que le prestaron atención. Minato lo observó con el reproche pintado claramente en su rostro, mientras que Kaori lo miró dos segundos antes de centrarse en la mujer que tenía al lado.

- No debiste desaparecer de esa forma -continuó Minato, con la "reprimenda" que había dejado a medias por el teléfono móvil- Estábamos preocupados.

Sí claro, Kaori seguramente se había mortificado como una magdalena, al no haber encontrado a Naruto para que cuidase a su hijo.

- Ya te dije que estaba con un amigo -respondió en defensa- No había motivo porque preocuparse.

- Pudiste decirme antes de desaparecerte toda la tarde -replicó el mayor-.

- Dijiste que vine aquí para distraerme y eso estaba haciendo.

Aquel dialogo probó tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que Minato guardase silencio, cediendo calladamente ante su hermano.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, y ciertamente, un tanto monótona, bastante parecida a las ocasiones anteriores, salvo que ahora, ya existía mucha más confianza entre los presentes, por eso las risas y el parloteo parecían igualar al alboroto que hacían los niños, que se encontraban en una mesa especial para ellos, en compañía de algunos padres que consideraban que necesitaban un poco de vigilancia o de ayuda.

Cuando finalmente una pareja se marchó, llevando a su bebé en brazos, Naruto esperó con algo de paciencia durante siete largos minutos, hasta que al no resistir más, se despidió de su hermano con una sonrisa alegre, ante aquellos los ojos verdes acusadores, que lo observaron claramente con un tanto de inconformidad. Al menor de los Uzumaki eso no le importó demasiado, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que en ocasiones a su hermano se le subiesen los aires protectores, aunque realmente aquellos lapsos eran un tanto escasos, y así como llegaban se iban.

Naruto avanzó por los pasillos ligeramente iluminados, -pues finalmente el ocaso ya había caído y pasado-, siguiendo por un camino que ya podía jurar que conocía de memoria. Subió la escalinata con un poco más de tranquilidad que en la tarde, encontrándose al llegar al ático, con que este estaba iluminado, lo cual fue el primer indicativo que tuvo de que no se encontraba solo. Sus ojos vagaron entonces por la habitación hasta dar con la figura de Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado en la misma silla del día anterior, recordándole su primer encuentro. Pero, cuando el moreno se percató de su presencia, y su vista se fijó en la suya, el rubio tuvo que aceptar que le alegraba enormemente que aquel par de orbes ónice, lo mirasen con reconocimiento y no con la indiferencia de al inicio.

- He de aceptar que no esperaba que terminaras tan rápido -fue lo primero que salió de los labios del pelinegro-.

- Esta vez no dejé que me arrastraran a tener que soportar sus tontas conversaciones.

- ¿Escapaste?

- No, pero hice una salida elegante -dijo, sonriendo- La verdad no tenía ni un poco de intención de quedarme, y platica que tenían se puso muy sosa ¿Puedes creer que algunos piensan que los asustaron?

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues... un sujeto dijo que anoche le pareció escuchar pasos en su habitación, y que además también escuchó como si alguien susurrara. Y un par de hermanas comentaron que vieron sombras extrañas que se perdían los pasillos... si me lo preguntan a mí, creo que esas personas son demasiado supersticiosas.

Sasuke, quien permanecía sentado, se puso de pie, con una expresión bastante neutra en su rostro.

- ¿Eso crees?-dijo, su voz tampoco denotaba mucho-.

- Obvio. A la gente le gusta inventarse cosas como esas, o peor, se las imaginan.

- Así que... ¿Son inventos? ¿Imaginaciones?

- Sí, o bromas ociosas.

El ojinegro caminó entonces, alejándose del Uzumaki y avanzando por la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña terraza, que tenía sus puertas abiertas de par en par.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo entonces, girando hacia el rubio y sonriendo apenas- Tu forma de pensar se asemeja mucho a la de los científicos de antes, siempre diciendo que todo poseía una explicación racional.

- Hasta la fecha es así -se encogió de hombros- Todo tiene una explicación lógica, y lo que aun no la tenga, eso quiere decir que todavía no ha sido descubierta, pero cuando se encuentre, entonces perderá todo misterio.

Sasuke hizo más notoria su sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndole una cariñosa mirada a Naruto, que se sintió ligeramente desconcertado por ella.

- Eres todo un hombre de ciencia, usuratonkachi.

Naruto torció los labios, al caer en cuenta que seguramente el otro se estaba burlado de él, por lo cual se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a avanzar por el amplio ático, hasta donde se encontraba el ojinegro.

- Si quieres, puedo cargar una biblia para protegerme, aprenderme salmos por si alguna vez me topo con un demonio, traer agua bendita por si las dudas, usar ropa interior llena de crucifijos, y hasta decir que todas las mujeres que muestren un poco de inteligencia y conocimientos, son brujas -se encogió de hombros- ¿Así o más científico?

- Dobe -masculló, y realmente parecía entretenido con lo que escuchó- Realmente tienes ideas peculiares.

- Me jacto de no ser como los demás.

- No -afirmó- No lo eres... tú... tienes ¿Cómo decirlo? Tienes una esencia particular, una que no concuerda con tu edad, más bien, parece la de una persona mucho mayor.

Naruto sintió un incomodo vuelco en su estomago, porque entendía perfectamente a lo que Sasuke se refería, aunque nunca esperó que alguien pudiese darse cuenta de eso en tan poco tiempo. Era algo que Naruto no podía evitar, porque sencillamente era incapaz ser como los demás chicos de su edad, que vagaban por la escuela sin la menor intención de ir a estudiar realmente, que iban de parranda en parranda cuando tenían la oportunidad, vivían aventuras amorosas o sencillamente disfrutaban de inútiles placeres a los cuales, el rubio jamás le encontraría algún tipo de encanto. Era cierto que en un par de ocasiones intentó todo eso, para ver si con ello, podía llevar una existencia tan común como los demás, pero de nada le sirvió.

Todo eso era demasiado... fútil.

Él jamás podría adaptarse con personas de su edad -al menos, no del todo-, porque estaba demasiado lejos de ellas. Demasiado lejos de todas las personas en realidad, porque por dentro, se había convertido en una copia muy patética de los pensadores de antes, que preferían desentrañar misterios del pensamiento, antes que embriagarse dulcemente con un buen vino.

Porque era cierto aquello de que uno es tan joven como sus alegrías, y tan viejo como sus penas. Por ello, Naruto estaba seguro de que él no era más que un viejo patético por dentro, uno que había vivido cobijado por la soledad, decepcionado de las personas, y resentido con la vida... ¡Y sólo tenía veintiún años!, ¿Qué iba a ser de él al llegar a los treinta?, quizás se volvería alguna especie de copia miserable de Oscar Wilde*****.

¡Sí! Sería como Oscar Wilde, despreciando a una sociedad de rostros falsos, mentes ignorantes, incapaces de comprender más allá de sus ridículas limitaciones, que tratan de seguir sus propias reglas de la moral y el comportamiento, cuando por dentro no eran más que hipócritas, condenando los mismos pecados que ellos cometían. Juventud estúpida y vejez decadente.

Oh... ¡Cuantos pensamientos profundos!, y si Naruto seguía a ese paso, terminaría filosofando y poniéndose en actitud existencialista.

- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

La pregunta de Sasuke lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que una expresión de un tanto de confusión se adueñara de su rostro.

- ¿Estaba sonriendo? -cuestionó tontamente-.

- Sí -contestó con paciencia- ¿En qué pensabas? Te quedaste callado.

- Dicen que quien se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja con diversión, negando suavemente con la cabeza ante el comentario.

- Así que ¿Pensabas en maldades?

Naruto sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros cual chiquillo.

- No, la verdad es que me puse en plan dramático... estaba pensando en cosas tontas... dijiste más o menos que mi forma de ser no es adecuada para mi edad ¿Cierto?, al menos, eso entendí yo.

En respuesta, Uchiha asintió suavemente.

- Puedo hablar fluidamente contigo -dijo él- Antes jamás había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar una persona de tu edad, con la cual yo pudiese hablar de esa forma.

- Sasuke, lo dices como si fueses un anciano -el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros también- Así que... ¿Tú tampoco te entiendes muy bien con gente de nuestra edad?

- Podrías tomarlo de esa forma, y he de aceptar que me intriga mucho el que seas así ¿Tus padres tienen una dura educación contigo?, ¿Por eso conoces tantas obras literarias y acontecimientos?

El ojiazul sonrió con un deje de nostalgia.

- Mis padres están muertos -aclaró- Y... no, ellos nunca me obligaron a algo así, tampoco mi hermano... todo debe ser cosa mía.

- ¿Cosa tuya?

-Sí -asintió vagamente- Soy un eterno buscador del conocimiento -dijo, dándole énfasis a sus palabras- Amante de las peculiaridades, aventurero de los libros, un veterano de la soledad, y un intento de orador.

Eso realmente debía de ser una de las cosas más ridículas que pudo haberle dicho a otra persona. De hecho, ahora que esas palabras ya habían salido de su boca, comenzaba a sentirse casi con pavor, y con las inmensas ganas de desaparecer. ¡Sasuke ahora si iba a verlo como un bicho raro!

Sin embargo, pese a lo que esperaba, el moreno no pareció mirarlo como si fuese alguna atracción de circo, de hecho, parecía al contario.

- ¡Enhorabuena! -exclamó entonces-.

El rubio debía de admitir, que era la primera vez que escuchaba a una persona decir esa palabra, aunque claro, no desconocía su significado.

- Seguramente tú eres mi alma gemela -agregó, con cierta burla notable-.

Naruto se sintió entonces un tanto avergonzando, sin saber muy bien como manejar la respuesta del otro.

- No digas tonterías, dattebayo ¡Y mejor acompáñame a ver la constelación de Casiopea!

Bien, aparte de haber dicho nuevamente aquella muletilla, el rubio se sintió algo ridículo por ponerse incomodo por unas simples palabras, que en realidad no debían de tener más sentido, que el que Sasuke quería darle a entender, dejando ver que ambos eran parecidos.

- Se ve muy bien en esta época del año -agregó el ojiazul, acercándose al telescopio- Y si tienes suerte, hasta te voy a enseñar a Leo y Draco, si es que se ven bien en esta época del año.

- ¿Solo tres constelaciones? Que tacaño.

Naruto sonrió, revirando los ojos y colocando sus manos sobre la manta que cubría el telescopio, para jalarla y descubrirlo.

Era algo risible de pensar, pero realmente se encontraba entusiasmado por tener la oportunidad de mirar el cielo nocturno con alguien más, a quien realmente le interesara. Era una experiencia que creyó que jamás podría realizar, casi como un insípido deseo cumplido.

Y, mientras comenzaba a mostrarle el precioso cielo nocturno a Sasuke, hablando de constelaciones y de las leyendas que giraban en torno a ellas, se sintió tan en calma como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido, disfrutando del sonido de la voz del pelinegro, cada vez que este se dejaba escuchar, dándole a todo un aire tan... ideal.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Después de pasarse un día escabulléndose y paseando por los lugares menos insospechados, Naruto estaba seguro de a Andrew absolutamente le convendría contratar al pelinegro para ser su guía turístico, o alguna cosa semejante. En sus andanzas, se habían encontrado con Kino, que estaba jugando a las escondidillas y buscaba rápidamente un lugar para refugiarse. Sasuke entonces le indicó sobre un buen armario que se encontraba en la biblioteca y que de momento estaba vacío; Kino entonces le agradeció, canturreando que allí nunca iban a encontrarlo, y luego echó una carrerilla para llegar antes de su amigo que estaba contando, terminara de hacerlo.

El rubio Uzumaki se alegró de que aquella fuese la única persona con la cual se toparon, ya que su terror era que su hermano y su cuñada pudiesen verlo, y obligarlo a verse envuelto en alguna que circunstancia definitivamente no iba a gustarle, menos ahora que se divertía. Porque ciertamente, todo lo que estaba haciendo en compañía del pelinegro resultaba ser bastante entretenido, y con su grado respectivo de diversión. Finalmente aquellas sí parecían ser unas vacaciones que valiesen la pena.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida -y el tiempo pareció irse como agua entre sus dedos-, Naruto usó de todos sus recursos para zafarse por una vez de aquella engorrosa situación, y, sin variar un poco las acciones de los días anteriores, fue con Sasuke a refugiarse a aquel tan preciado ático. Cuando volviese a su casa, el ojiazul iba a insistirle hasta la saciedad a su hermano para que construyeran uno igual, así Naruto tendría su propia especie de Batcave, igual que Bruce Wayne*****... y sí, quizás también dejaría de leer cómics por un tiempo, sino, quizás terminaría usando una capa negra y llamándose así mismo Señor de la Noche, o alguna cosa semejante. Ahora creía que los días que le restaban allí, eran demasiado insuficientes.

Fue ésa razón la que lo llevó a sacar aquel tema en especial. Sin saber realmente el impacto que acarrearía todo eso.

- Neh, Sasuke -dijo- Me voy a ir pasado mañana, a mí hermano le redujeron los días de vacaciones, supuestamente porque de verdad lo necesitan en su trabajo -bufó con inconformidad-.

La mueca del moreno se tornó de completa sorpresa, como si aquella noticia fuera de una gran relevancia, que lo había tomado desprevenido.

- ¿No terminaras la semana? -Naruto negó, ante lo evidente que acababa de aclarar- ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

- Minato me dijo ayer -aclaró- Me acabo de acordar.

- Debiste... debiste decírmelo antes.

Naruto estaba como mínimo, completamente sorprendido al notar la forma en la cual el semblante de Sasuke había cambiado de una forma tan abrupta, que sus ojos negros resplandecían con ansiedad.

- Yo... -el rubio estaba un tanto inseguro de continuar- Pensé que podríamos seguir siendo amigos. Incluso si no vivimos en la misma ciudad, creo que podemos quedar de vez en cuando para salir o... algo.

Pero si Sasuke estaba preocupado por su _amistad_, las palabras de Naruto no parecieron reconfortarlo en lo más mínimo. Sin entender siquiera porque, la mirada color noche pareció convertirse en una tormenta oscura. Definitivamente, eso sobrepasaba la comprensión de Naruto, que incluso tuvo la certeza de que el ambiente se había puesto pesado, y una sensación incomoda comenzaba a arrastrarse por su cuerpo.

- No podemos -se escuchó finalmente la voz de Sasuke- Nunca sería posible, después de que te vayas de aquí, no volveremos a encontrarnos.

Bien, eso definitivamente mataba cualquier expectativa alegre que Naruto hubiese podido tener, y además, lo llenaba de una cierta amargura. Pasar tiempo con Sasuke era casi un completo deleite, y el rubio había tenido la ingenua esperanza de que finalmente, había encontrado una persona que le comprendiese un poco, alguien que pudiese ser su confidente y con el cual, olvidarse al menos un rato de su inseparable soledad. Sasuke no era como los pocos amigos que tenía, no, Sasuke era completamente diferente, y con él sentía una maravillosa libertad para no esconder sus pensamientos, ni tener que ocultarse bajo la mascara de una persona que no era, como si con él poseyera la plenitud de actuar sin ser juzgado.

Y ahora, simplemente él le decía que no podían ser amigos, borrando las tontas esperanzas que guardó de poder seguir viéndolo, aunque fuese de forma esporádica, simplemente por no perder el lazo que creyó, se había formado entre los dos.

- Entiendo -y su voz dejó salir la decepción que sentía- No hay problema...

Y de verdad quiso agregar otra cosa, pero era imposible, porque su garganta se cerró, incapacitándolo para decir algo más. Se sentía tan estúpido.

Tal vez lo mejor en aquel momento, sería dar media vuelta y largarse, con aquel incomodo sentimiento estrujándole el pecho, mientras que en sus ojos aquel conocido ardor se hizo presente... cielos, en ese instante seguro era un perdedor hecho y derecho.

Mas, cuando se decidió a irse, aun con la incredulidad de encontrarse tan abatido por tan poca cosa -ni que fuera una novia a la que acababan de dejar en el altar-, Sasuke lo detuvo, mirándolo con indecisión y soltándolo después, mientras que se daba media vuelta y suspiraba.

- Yo... -susurró- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron iluminar un poco del gris que cayó sobre el rubio.

- Lo más sensato es que no te dijera esto, no debería estar haciéndolo, pero... si yo... te contara algo ¿Me creerías, Naruto?

El aludido tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

- Supongo que lo haría, dependiendo de ése algo.

Sin embargo, la risa sarcástica de Sasuke no fue de mucha ayuda.

- Dejé Japón a los ocho años, y vine a vivir a Inglaterra con mi familia a Londres, mi padre era el heredero de los Uchiha, ése es mi apellido -aclaró vanamente- El negocio prosperó muy bien aquí, y cada cierto tiempo, íbamos a Japón, solamente porque mi padre quería presumir sobre su éxito a mis tíos y familiares. Tomamos las costumbres de este país, y a los veinte años, ya tenía una prometida con la cual debía de casarme, retrasé esa boda todo lo que pude, y al final, fue mi padre quien provocó que todo se cancelara. La verdad, no me sorprendió, porque mi padre tenía por vicio el hacer apuestas, y todo lo que tuviese que ver con juegos de azar, lo que me sorprendió es que tardara tanto tiempo en despilfarrar nuestro patrimonio. De un día para otro, perdimos casi todo lo que teníamos, nuestra mansión, las fabricas, las joyas... todo se fue como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

A pesar de que su voz no era más que un murmullo, Naruto lo escuchaba como una admirable claridad.

- Tuvimos muchos años difíciles entonces -siguió contando- Vivimos con lo que nos quedaba de dinero, y, siendo francos, mis padres y yo éramos unos inútiles, no sabíamos siquiera de los trabajos más sencillos. Aunque nos las arreglamos como pudimos. Mi padre entonces comenzó a pedir préstamos, únicamente con el fin de apostar, porque él repetía hasta el cansancio que si las apuestas nos quitaron lo que teníamos, entonces ellas tendrían que regresárnoslo también. Eso terminó de hundirnos, perdimos lo que aun nos quedaba y fuimos a dar a la calle, fue allí cuando las cosas de verdad se pusieron horribles. Aun así, fuimos capaces de sobrevivir por unos años, haciendo todo tipo de cosas que nunca nos imaginamos que tendríamos que pasar. Justo cuando nuestra situación mejoraba, mi padre tuvo que arruinarlo todo, tomando el alcohol por vicio, y llevándose al diablo lo que habíamos conseguido lograr.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que parecieron extenderse largamente.

- Al final, los tres fuimos viviendo de ciudad en ciudad, en diferentes hostales, cada uno más barato que el anterior, hasta que terminamos en el más miserable de todos. Mi madre lavaba ropa ajena, eran kilos y kilos donde ella se acababa la espalda y las manos; yo, por mi parte, logré conseguir un empleo en una oficina postal, fue el único trabajo logré conseguir, y mi padre ¡Jah! Él... él no era más que un simple alcohólico que había perdido hasta la decencia. No éramos más que unos pobres diablos. Un trió de ingratos que de tenerlo todo, pasaron a no poseer siquiera un pedazo de tierra para ser enterrados... no éramos nada.

Ahora sí la voz de Sasuke poseía un matiz identificable, una mezcolanza de solemnidad y melancolía.

- Hasta cierto punto, creo comprender que mi padre no pudo resistir más; toda su vida estuvo acostumbrado a vivir entre lujos, él jamás podría adaptarse a estar en una pocilga. Quizás... hasta fue lógico que él terminara así... que nosotros lo hiciéramos. Aun ahora no recuerdo la fecha en la exactamente ocurrió, pero si sé que fue de noche, un día como cualquier otro, en el que mi madre y yo regresábamos cansados de trabajar, como todos los demás días. Supongo que mi padre bebió demasiado o finalmente perdió lo poco que le quedaba de razón... pero esa noche, cuando llegó... terminó matándonos a mi madre y a mí... primero fue ella, y un puedo recordar sus gritos, al igual que puedo recordar un poco del dolor cuando él me apuñaló a mí.

Naruto retrocedió un paso, sintiendo como un horrible escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza. La historia que había contado Sasuke simplemente era... escalofriante hasta cierto punto, porque se había encargado de darle a sus palabras un tono increíble de veracidad, como si realmente hablase enserio. Ciertamente, era un mucho mejor orador que él. Un orador sorprendente, de hecho.

Pero haciendo eso a un lado, el pelinegro definitivamente poseía una imaginación digna de mencionarse, y un poco torcida, a decir verdad.

- Sasuke -reprochó finalmente- Si era eso lo que querías que te creyera, entonces sabes que no lo hice, pudiste al menos quitar la parte en la que tu padre los mató, hasta allí quizás pudiera ser que pensara que un poco de tu historia es cierta.

Sin embargo, el ojinegro no respondió, dándose finalmente la vuelta, sin ninguna emoción distinguible en su rostro. Sus orbes oscuros eran un profundo pozo de frialdad.

- De hecho, toda la historia es cierta.

- Oh, por favor -resopló- ¿Y que se supone que crea? ¿Qué eres un fantasma?

- Esa es una definición común, que ciertamente se puede ajustar.

- Sí, claro -sonrió irónicamente- Así que ahora resulta que veo gente muerta.

Obviamente, sus palabras eran una obvia alusión a la famosa película de Sexto Sentido, pero, por la expresión inmutable del pelinegro, pareció que no captó la idea.

- No -negó Sasuke- No ves gente muerta, únicamente me ves a mí, ya que eres incapaz de ver a los demás.

- ¿A los demás? ¿Cuáles demás?

- A los otros muertos, como tú los llamas, que están aquí.

- Oh, bien... ¿Y por qué no puedo verlos?

- Nosotros decidimos a quien nos dejamos ver. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta presentarme ante muchas personas.

- Sí, claro, eso explica porque mi sobrino te vio.

- Lo hizo porque se lo permití, no deseaba que sospecharas nada... aunque tampoco esperé que yo terminase diciéndote todo esto.

- Tienes una imaginación muy desbocada.

- Y tú no me crees.

- ¡Es obvio que no! Si me dijeras que eras un hombre lobo o un vampiro, quizás consideraría la idea.

Pero por el sarcasmo en la voz del rubio, era claro que aquello se trataba de una mentira.

- Yo... no quiero que después de pasado mañana, no pueda verte más... y no tengo otra explicación para darte del por qué. No quería que te fueras pensando que negaba de ti.

Aww, que bonitas palabras, pero eso de nada le servían a Naruto, porque la verdad era obvia.

- Sí, claro... Sasuke. Mira -dijo con paciencia- Es muy amable de tu parte que te inventaras toda esa historia, únicamente para que no me sintiera mal, y la consideraré, tienes razón... al menos puedo llevarme el recuerdo de que te esforzaste en darme una muy lógica razón para no poder seguir siendo amigos a futuro -se encogió de hombros- Cuando tenga una novia, y ya no quiera seguir con ella, le diré que soy un vampiro, y que la quiero tanto que por eso me tengo que alejar de ella, porque no voy a condenarla a una vida de oscuridad y blah, blah, blah.

Con esa evidente burla sutil a las palabras de Sasuke, Naruto suponía que su fugaz entendimiento y amistad con el pelinegro se daban por terminados.

- Dijiste que tenías mentalidad fuerte -comentó entonces el moreno- ¿También tienes un corazón fuerte?

- Yo supongo... digo, sigo vivo hasta ahora, eso debe de contar.

Sasuke suspiró largamente, cerrando los ojos con parsimonia, para volver a abrirlos, mirando al rubio con cierta desesperanza.

- Date la vuelta, Naruto -ordenó con suavidad-.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Date la vuelta -repitió-.

- ¿Para que?

- Me gustaría que pudieses hacerme ese favor.

De acuerdo, Sasuke ya se había puesto raro, y eso, aunado con sus desvaríos donde supuestamente su padre lo había matado, comenzaban a preocupar bastante al rubio. Sin más, el ojiazul se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a complacer al moreno.

Se giró sin titubear, y cuando lo hizo, un jadeo se ahogó en su boca al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran.

Sasuke estaba frente a él, cuando se suponía que debería de estar atrás.

- Co... ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -cuestionó, girando rápidamente hacia atrás, comprobando que no había nadie-.

Sasuke no respondió, y en cambio, cerró los ojos otra vez.

- Estaba diciéndote la verdad.

Pero aquello era algo que sencillamente no alcanzaba la lógica del rubio.

- ¿Ahora resulta que eres mago y haces trucos? -espetó Naruto-.

- Sigues sin creerme.

- No, pero te reconozco que estas logrando una broma muy rebuscada.

Y de hecho, Naruto hubiese seguido pensando que aquello no pasaba de ser una broma, pero, cuando cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza por menos de tres segundos... Sasuke ya no estaba. Así era, se había esfumado como si aquello se tratara de los mismos trucos baratos de la televisión, sin embargo, era bastante diferente a verlo en una pantalla, que a presenciarlo. Al instante, el blondo reviró alrededor de si mismo, buscando al ojinegro, con la esperanza de que quizás únicamente se había hecho a un lado, sin embargo, no lo encontró.

- Naruto -la voz de Sasuke se dejó oír-.

El pelirrubio volteó a su izquierda, sin encontrar nada pero al levantar más la cabeza y ampliar su rango de visión, finalmente fue capaz de dar con el moreno, que se hallaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Separado de él por al menos veinte metros, estaba Sasuke, recargando en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

Fue entonces cuando por fin, la respiración de Naruto empezó a agitarse, y su corazón pareció golpear dentro de su pecho con fuerza... ¿Cómo es que Sasuke había llegado allí... cuando ni siquiera sus pasos se escucharon?

Y el poco hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado abruptamente cuando las puertas del balcón donde estaba el telescopio, se cerraron con un fuerte golpe, pero a pesar de ello, ningún cristal de pareció siquiera moverse.

El rubio pasó saliva pesadamente, y al devolver su vista donde se suponía que estaba Sasuke, nuevamente no fue capaz de encontrarlo, haciendo que una sensación atenazara su estomago de una forma terrible.

- Aquí, Naruto.

Con el corazón acelerado, y tensándose completamente, el rubio se armó de valor, y dio una nueva media vuelta, aguantando el horrible impulso que tuvo de saltar, cuando, como ya lo imaginaba, de nuevo se vio cara a cara con Sasuke.

- No quiero asustarte -fue lo que salió de forma angustiada de los labios del pelinegro- Pero tú no eres capaz de creerme, y me niego a causarte una impresión más fuerte que esta, por eso no puedo hacer más, pero, si aun no me crees, puedes ir a asomarte por el balcón, y te aseguro que puedo aparecer bajo él, hasta en el tejado, si lo prefieres.

Aunque las palabras de Sasuke estaban entintadas con suavidad, Naruto no dejó de sentir como si un asesino le hubiese estado hablando suavemente a su víctima. Ya no existía duda de que su corazón latía con ímpetu, su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente, y el dolor que se adueñó de su estomago, pareció acrecentarse aun más.

Tal vez... tal vez... estaba soñando, o simplemente, alucinando, porque una persona no podía moverse a tal velocidad y mucho menos, sin siquiera hacer un ruido. Pero... ¿Un fantasma? ¿Realmente podía creer en eso?, aunque Naruto no necesitó siquiera hacerse una pregunta tan ridícula, porque cuando retrocedió un paso y trastabilló un poco, redirigiendo al instante sus ojos a Sasuke, con la única intención de no perderlo de vista, se encontró con que ya era muy tarde, y con desesperación, buscó a lo largo de la gran habitación, yendo a dar con su supuesto amigo, que esta vez, se encontraba en la esquina contraria a la que eligió la primera vez... y que además, también eran mucho más de veinte metros de distancia los que los separaban.

Si aquello era un mal sueño, quería que terminase ahora. Y, sofocado por todas las emociones que lo agobiaban, y el miedo palpable en su piel, Naruto no encontró otra cosa que hacer más que retroceder con verdadero terror, echándose a correr, con la adrenalina bombeando con fuerza por sus venas, tragándose el grito que exigía desgarrarse en su garganta y los ojos escociendo del pánico.

Y, mientras huía de allí como si verdaderamente su vida dependiese de ello, no fue capaz de siquiera darse cuenta de la tristeza que embargó la mirada azabache de Sasuke, quien no hizo otra cosa más que quedarse de pie, mientras un rictus de dolor aparecía en sus labios.

Naruto jamás podría recordar como fue capaz de llegar a su habitación, ni la forma tan suicida en la que bajo las escaleras en menos de un parpadeo, encerrándose entre cuatro paredes como si verdaderamente aquello pudiese suponer algún tipo de seguridad. Abalanzándose contra un rincón, pegándose completamente entra las dos paredes, y sentándose mientras acunaba sus piernas en su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que quedaba, sintiéndose como el más temeroso de los niños.

El tiempo pareció pasar sin pasar realmente, mientras que su mente era un manojo de pensamientos inconexos, imágenes confusas y una sombra de terror expandiéndose. Y, cuando esa tortura pareció terminar y Naruto estar consciente nuevamente del mundo, quiso encontrarle una lógica a todo, algo que le diese sentido... y por un momento, consiguió hacerse a la idea que lo que antes había vivido no se trataba más que de una jugarreta rebuscada, algo que podía tener una explicación que rompiese con todas las ideas espectrales que poblaban su cabeza. Quizás Sasuke no era más que una especie de Criss Angel MindFreak*** **en entrenamiento. Sea como fuese... él realmente necesitaba lograr saber que había pasado, o definitivamente terminaría con un psiquiatra.

Para cuando el temblor de su cuerpo se apaciguó, se puso de pie con algo de tambaleo, caminando con cautela hasta la puerta del baño y abriéndola con cuidado, encendiendo la luz con un cierto temblor, y dirigiéndose a paso tembloroso al lavabo, abriendo la llave para mojarse el rostro, estremeciéndose por el contacto frío del agua, que esperaba, pudiese despejarle un poco la mente.

Aspiró aire con profundidad, secándose descuidadamente con una de las mangas de la camisa que llevaba puesta, fijándose en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, que, por su aspecto tan malo, hablaba por si solo. Mas, la poca calma que logró obtener, pareció esfumarse cuando, perplejo, sus ojos captaron de forma trémula, como aquel espejo, lentamente comenzó a empañarse con un vapor salido directamente de la nada, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de sus nervios cuando... cuando al más miserable estilo de una mala película de terror, el sonido del espejo chirriar inundo todo, mientras que parecía que un dedo invisible escribía sobre él, y aquello fue el detonante para que fuese incapaz de mover un solo musculo, como si lo hubiesen petrificado, obligándolo a presenciar la más espantosa de las escenas.

El agonizante sonido paró, dejando al espejo cubierto de letras, y Naruto, en medio de su mar de terror, las leyó, sintiéndose el protagonista de un filme, donde seguramente él terminaría asesinado.

I was hoping that you understand.

The life is too long for stay alone...

Can you imagine the eternity?

The loneliness is a monster that

can devour a heart, like mine...

or yours... You know it.

Is in your eyes.

Bastantes palabras en realidad, que hasta tenían el lujo de ser presentabas bajo una caligrafía admirable.

Pero no era su fácil lectura lo que detuvo el temblor del cuerpo de Naruto, después de unos segundos. No fue eso lo que poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, acompasó finalmente su corazón que golpeaba con fuerza, y relajó su respiración. Dándole tanta calma, que cada fibra de su ser lo agradeció, luego de que estuviese a punto de sufrir un colapso; aquella sensación era como un bálsamo milagroso y celestial para cada poro de su piel.

Como si era un sueño, una pesadilla o una alucinación carente de creatividad, ahora para Naruto, todo eso resultaba sobrando.

Un pensamiento recurrente de su cabeza, siempre había sido que morir sería un favor para una existencia tan burda como la suya. Que allí, seguramente se terminaría todo eso que lo perseguía.

Pero, si en la mismísima muerte también existía algo como la soledad, ese monstruo del cual deseaba librarse... ¿Existía entonces algo peor que eso?

Su mayor miedo no era la muerte... era la soledad. Una soledad eterna.

Una soledad que Sasuke entendía.

Y fue por eso que permaneció unos momentos más de pie, tallando con sus dedos índice y pulgar, el puente de su nariz y sus ojos, dándose después un ligero masaje en las sienes. Cuando finalmente terminó con aquel aparente ritual, avanzó con un paso menos errático hacia la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de si.

En su cabeza, únicamente existía una idea que era más clara que las demás. Iba a regresar al ático, a ese donde había dejado a Sasuke.

_**Continuara...**_

(Tenía la esperanza de que comprendieras.

La vida es muy larga para estar solo...

¿Puedes imaginar la eternidad?

La soledad es un monstruo que

puede devorar un corazón, como el mió...

como el tuyo... Lo sabes.

Esta en tus ojos.)

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Oh, fuck... ¿¿Qué demonios fue todo esto?? O.o ¡No me maten! . pero es que... es que... francamente, el ultimo pedazo del capitulo salió mientras hablaba con mi hermano, acerca de mis futuras posibilidades académicas, por lo cual, escribía ya casi por inercia. Quizás debería de dejar de escribir mientras estoy con mi hermano, siempre me salen tonterías.

Ejem, no, no quiero comentar acerca del capitulo, porque me ha quedado como una cosa extraña, pero en realidad, yo deseaba que fuese así, desde el principio ya lo tenía planeado de esta forma, muajajaja. Muchas me dijeron que Sasuke era un vampiro... aja... ¡Pues no!, nuestro Sasuke esta muerto, y tiene una historia macabra y todo para acompañarlo. Bien, el párrafo del espejo iba a ponerlo en español, pero luego pensé que como se supone que están en Inglaterra, entonces quedaría mas guay si lo ponía en ingles... pero mi ingles es asquerosamente malo, así que lo escribí a como yo le entiendo XD (sobre todo disculparas tú, Noe-linda, porque seguramente tú le vas a encontrar horribles errores de escritura). Ahora bien, acabo de caer en cuenta que cuando escribo un AU que se correlaciona con el mundo en el que vivimos, tengo la tendencia de poner algunas cosas dando por sentado que saben de lo que hablo, cuando en ocasiones no suele ser así, por lo tanto, aquí pongo un par de cosillas referentes al capitulo donde quizás no todas caigan en cuenta:

*** Oscar Wilde**: Representante del dandismo y escritor de grandes obras literarias, cuya más conocía es el: "Retrato de Dorian Gray", seguida de la gran carta "De Profundis", que le escribe a su amante Lord Alfred Douglas, quien le provocó muchos problemas, hasta que finalmente cuando en padre de este descubrió su relación con Wilde, lo orilló a un enfrentamiento. Poco después, Wilde fue acusado de cometer actos sumamente indecentes, lo cual era una rebuscada forma de llamar a la homosexualidad en aquella época, y que se castigaba severamente con cárcel. Wilde presentaba en muchas de sus obras, y en varias de sus frases que se convirtieron en "celebres", un claro menosprecio por el género femenino y la mentalidad del mismo, una exaltación por la belleza exterior, además de una burla a la moralidad de su época, aunado con el apoyo que daba a que las personas se dejaran llevar por sus instintos, y una cierta reflexión ante la banalidad de la sociedad y la gente, centrándose también en varios aspecto de la naturaleza del hombre. Wilde muere tres años después de haber salido de la cárcel, en el año 1900, en un cuarto de hotel.

*** Bruce Wayne:** Oh, vamos ¿No les suena de algo "Batcave"?, y no, no estoy hablando del club nocturno de Londres, sino de la "Baticueva", así que si, Bruce Wayne es el nombre original de Bruno Díaz, que es como se dio a conocer Batman en las versiones de habla hispana.

*** Criss Angel MindFreak: **Es un tipo buenote (ejem), cuyo nombre real es Christopher. Este sujeto en general, es un ilusionista (además de practicar muchas más cosas), cuyo programa "Criss Angel MindFreak", que se presenta en el canal A&E, lo muestra haciendo diferentes trucos de magia, algunos bastante increíbles por demás (hasta parece que no tiene mucho que envidarle a Harry Potter), es muy reconocido en la comunidad "mágica", y de la misma forma en la que es admirado, también es odiado (yo te comprendo, cielito hermoso ¡Es envidia!, pero déjalos, que no merecen tu atención). Así que en general, la comparación que hizo Naruto entre él y Sasuke, estaba basada en las cosas sorprendentes e imposibles que Criss realiza en sus programas.

Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que necesito aclarar, no creo que tenga que hablar de la película de Sexto Sentido de Bruce Willis, ni mucho menos de la de Shakespeare in Love, del director Jhon Madden, porque, vamos ¡Alguna vez tuvieron que escuchar de Shakespeare Enamorado!, y si no lo han hecho ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Corran a ver la película para luego morir de diabetes, por dosis excesivas de azúcar y miel!

¡Espero verlas en el epilogo de este fanfic! ¡Hasta la próxima!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "El amor verdadero es como los fantasmas. Todo mundo habla de él, pero pocos lo han visto_..._" ——°¤:.

_**P.S.**_ Hablando de fantasmas y amor xD


	3. The Epilog

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HaSta QuE MuErAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**The Epilog **

**E**n aquel momento, la usual tranquilidad de la mansión se veía rota hasta cierto punto. El gran salón que se utilizaba para dar fiestas y reuniones, se hallaba celebrando precisamente una de ellas.

El número de invitados no era exagerado, pero si el suficiente como para hacer un agradable bullicio. Las luces de los candelabros de cristal los hacían brillar bellamente, las discretas mesas con aperitivos estaban también arregladas hasta el más mínimo detalle, y la música suave que parecía estar de fondo, complementaba el cuadro de una placida reunión, aunque en realidad aquello se trataba más de festividad que otra cosa.

Después de todo, había que celebrar que Naruto había logrado su cuarto best seller*** **e iba por el quinto.

Naruto en cuestión tenía treinta y un años, no cumplidos hacía mucho. Cabello de un rubio radiante, ojos perfectamente azules y piel con un bronceado esplendido; sí, esas eran formas para describirlo. Aunque "famoso", "millonario" y "deseado" también eran adecuadas.

Cuando tenía veintiséis años había escrito su primer libro, y aunque tardó cerca de un año, ése libro acabó convirtiéndose en un éxito que lo impulsó rápidamente a la fama. Luego de eso, su carrera siguió de forma bastante prolífica, y en menos de cinco años, se había amasado una fortuna que ni siquiera había buscado realmente. Como no pensaba vivir de libros, compró acciones por aquí, invirtió en empresas por allá, fundó una que otra casa editorial y puede que hasta abrió una pequeña cadena de reposterías que comenzaba a crecer, dejando utilidades nada despreciables. Además, el que su tercer libro -que trataba de una bella historia de romance y drama-, fuese convertido en película, y se estrenara una semana antes de San Valentín, ayudó bastante con su actual fortuna.

La mansión en la que ahora vivía era una de sus últimas adquisiciones, y tomó cerca de cuatro meses -y con muchos empleados trabajando- el que quedara acondicionada, y decorada hasta el último rincón a su antojo.

Naruto contaba con un hermano, de nombre Minato, que era divorciado y tenía dos hijos -los cuales consiguió la custodia con ayuda del mismo Naruto-, y dado a que Minato le había dado cobijo desde que los padres de ambos murieron, lo menos que Naruto podía hacer era comprarle una mansión en Irlanda, un yate y uno que otro Ferrari cuando él se lo pedía.

Actualmente, su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, le sugería que se interesara un poco por el mercado de la música, y abriese una disquera, pero su primo, Neji Hyuuga, que era uno de los asesores financieros de Naruto, discordaba con la idea. Divertidamente, ése era el más grande dilema que hasta ése momento aquejaba a Naruto.

Por eso, la entrevista que se encontraba dando -en una de las habitaciones continuas al salón, para obtener un poco más de privacidad-, marchaba de una forma tan ligera y entretenida. Después de todo, no había escándalos, preocupaciones ni nada relevante que pudiese causar cualquier tipo de incomodidad.

Su entrevistadora, Sakura Haruno -y con la cual trataba por primera vez-, era un tanto... peculiar. A pesar de que obviamente tenía raíces japonesas, la pobre mujer ni lo parecía, por el color verde de sus ojos y su cabello... rosa. Bueno, cada quien era libre de hacer de su cabello lo que quisiera, y ¿Quién era Naruto para juzgar?, él no era precisamente la imagen del japonés común.

- Como comentario personal, es usted sumamente encantador -dijo Sakura, la cual le había tomado confianza bastante rápido- ¡Y tiene sentido del humor!, de verdad, Naruto ¿Cuál es su defecto?

- Oh, soy pésimo eligiendo corbatas, y me gusta usar el color naranja para mi ropa.

Sakura rió bobamente, porque aunque le acabasen de decir eso, la persona que le acompañaba en ese momento, no estaba usando para nada el color naranja, porque frente a ella, vistiendo un traje negro Armani, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estomago, una pierna cruzada y recargado completamente sobre el respaldo del elegante sillón en el que estaba sentado, se hallaba Naruto Uzumaki, portando unos anteojos que le daban un aire completamente intelectual e interesante, que provocaba que a Sakura le diesen ganas de saltarle encima, porque no era justo que el sujeto fuese condenadamente guapo, tuviera dinero por montones ¡Y encima era inteligente!, aquel era el hombre de sus sueños -y el de muchas de las lectoras en la revista para la cual trabajaba-, aun a pesar de que tuviese aquellas particulares marcas en sus mejillas, que hasta la fecha, el secreto de esos tatuajes era un misterio... ¡Que hacía todavía más atrayente al famoso Uzumaki!, el muy condenado había logrado aquel aire enigmático que no era fácil de conseguir.

Sakura no dejaba de preguntarse a si misma si podría insinuársele al rubio, y si este aceptaría. Porque la verdad era que se moría de ganas por irse a la cama con aquel pedazo de hombre, pero, vamos ¡Que no debería ser imposible!, ¿Qué hombre le dice que no a un poco de sexo regalado?, era más que seguro que aquel sujeto estaba muy acostumbrado a tener un montón de aventuras. Así que, Sakura no iba a irse de allí hasta no haberlo intentado al menos.

Tal vez si empezaba con algo fácil...

- Naruto -comenzó ella- Siguiendo con la entrevista, es muy bien sabido que no se le ha conocido alguna pareja, y, siempre que se le pregunta por eso, usted responde que no está interesado... acaso... ¿No le agradan los compromisos? Quizás prefiere las cosas sin ataduras, libres... espontaneas...

La voz de Sakura en sus últimas palabras, se había tornado con un tinte de seducción que no podía confundirse, o al menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba, hasta que Naruto le sonrió en respuesta, pero sin ningún aire de interés o de complicidad como ella esperaba.

- No es que no me gusten los compromisos -dijo él- Pero, ¿Sabe? Hoy me siento con humor de aclarar eso, así que le voy a decir algo que hasta podría ser exclusivo.

Y, para regocijo de la mujer, él le guiñó un ojo.

- Estoy enamorado -reveló, para sorpresa de la ojiverde- Pero, la persona de la que me enamoré hace unos años, esta muerta.

Naruto recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos serenamente.

- Realmente no soy capaz de traicionar a esa persona, es por eso que no estoy interesado en buscar una relación ahora.

- Eso es algo inesperado -dijo apenas ella- Nadie se imaginaria que ya tiene a alguien en el corazón, pero... si esta persona murió ¿No cree que en algún momento usted va a sentirse preparado para buscar una pareja?

- Como le dije -negó con la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados- No podría hacer algo como eso, porque sé que esta persona está esperando por mí, además, le amo lo suficiente como para no necesitar buscar afecto en alguien más.

Sakura estaba un tanto perpleja, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Pero eso es... es triste -dijo, sin mucha elocuencia- ¿No se está condenando usted mismo? Debe ser muy difícil estar solo ¿No cree que será muy doloroso quedarse así toda la vida?

Y, para sorpresa de la entrevistadora, Naruto se enderezó, abriendo los ojos que parecían brillar con alegría, mientras que una sonrisa radiante se deslizaba por sus labios.

- En realidad no estoy solo -dijo con cierta gentileza- Esa persona siempre está conmigo, en todo lugar y en todo momento.

Sakura se quedó callada el tiempo que le tomó pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lo que le decía Naruto se asemejaba más a una situación de novela romántica, que a un hecho real... porque, actualmente ¿Cómo alguien podía guardar tanto luto y amor como decía el rubio que él estaba haciendo?, eso era algo demasiado hermoso y trágico como para ser verdad, y Sakura ya se esperaba que de allí a algún tiempo, a Naruto se le conociera finalmente alguna aventura o una pareja.

Pero otra parte de ella, deseaba que Uzumaki estuviese hablando con la verdad, porque Sakura aun quería creer que existían amores verdaderos, para toda una vida y más allá. Tal vez era un ridículo pensamiento, pero para ella, que no había encontrado a la persona "adecuada", aquello era como una especie de consuelo.

Y, mientras deseaba que una historia tan bella como la de Naruto, y su amor por alguien que ya no estaba, se olvidó completamente de sus ideas de seducción, y se enfocó completamente en preguntar acerca de ese amor, aunque en realidad, fueron muy pocas cosas las que después Naruto respondió con claridad sobre ello.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Cuando la entrevista terminó, y posteriormente la fiesta por su libro también acabó cuando el último de sus invitados se fue, Naruto aun conservaba la suficiente energía como para pasarse el resto de la noche en vela, si es que era necesario. Mañana llamaría a Temari, quien era su "ama de llaves" oficial, y le pediría que mandara a alguien para hacer la limpieza, por ahora, seguro encontraba cosas mejores en las cuales ocuparse.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación favorita en toda la mansión, y que era, si es que podía llamarse de esa forma, su "biblioteca". Al llegar allí luego de haber avanzado un considerable tramo, lo primero que hizo fue encender las luces de la gran estancia, colocándolas un tanto bajas, y dejando muchas partes todavía envueltas en sombras. La biblioteca estaba repleta de libros y libros que adornaban gran parte de las paredes, incluso hasta un segundo piso que únicamente abarcaba la mitad de la extensión de la habitación, y al cual se llegaba por medio de unas escaleras que tenían la forma de media elipse ovalada. En una de las esquinas, y con un gran balcón tras él, se encontraba el escritorio donde usualmente se sentaba a escribir, y muy cerca de él, en la pared contraria a donde estaba la puerta principal para entrar, había un espacio dedicado a diferentes cosas. Una de ellas era la gran pantalla de televisión, que en ese momento estaba encendida.

Naruto recorrió todo el largo del cuarto, llegando frente a ella, y observando las imágenes que pasaban sin interrupción.

Era una película que conocía muy bien, y que de hecho, ya se encontraba terminando. Lo supo, porque en la pantalla de veía a un hombre, de maravillosos ojos claros y vestido con ropas antiguas, mojando la punta de una pluma en un tintero, mientras se escuchaba el relato de una historia trágica, que hablaba sobre un barco que se hundía entre la violencia del mar... y que sólo tuvo una sobreviviente.

Shakespeare Enamorado. Era sin un asomo de duda la película que se mostraba.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Naruto se acercó al sofá largo que estaba frente al televisor, tomando asiento en el cómodo tapizado y sacándose sus brillantes zapatos negros, de la misma forma perezosa y descuidada en la que lo haría un colegial. Ya había dejado en el olvido la parte superior del traje en el camino, y además, se había tomado la libertad de desfajar la camisa azul, desabotonando los botones superiores y los de las empuñaduras, las cuales se remango. Los anteojos tampoco estaban, porque en realidad no los necesitaba, únicamente eran parte de su "look", dado a que su asesor de imagen personal, lo sugirió.

- Esa historia es un drama dentro de una tragedia... aun me sigue pareciendo brillante.

Naruto giró a su lado, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente. Y de pronto, ya no parecía estar solo en la habitación.

- _Es_ brillante -aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa- ¿Qué ibas a ver después?

- Cumbres Borrascosas.

- ¿La última versión?

- Me agrada esa versión... además, eso era preferible a ver Romeo y Julieta con DiCaprio.

El blondo se permitió reír sin un motivo en realidad, sintiéndose demasiado en paz consigo mismo.

Ya que a pesar de que estaba muerto, Sasuke seguía a su lado.

Naruto aun podía recordar claramente aquel día, en el que cada pequeña cosa de su vida cambio de forma bastante drástica. Como unas simples vacaciones a un encantador hotel, perteneciente a un amigo de su hermano, casi terminaron convirtiéndose en su película de terror personal. Allí había conocido a Sasuke, en un desolado pero agradable sótano de la casa, y en tan solo tres días, creó con él una conexión digna de mencionarse, porque Sasuke fue capaz de entenderlo sin juzgarlo. Y, como si de un cuento macabro se tratara, resultaba ser que Sasuke tenía ya bastantes años desde que había muerto... una perfecta historia de fantasmas.

Cuando había descubierto este oscuro e imposible secreto, la primera reacción de Naruto había sido la de correr, y tal vez la de morir de miedo. Sin embargo, terminó regresando a ese ático donde conoció a Sasuke, y donde seguramente, debía de despedirse de él.

- ¿Piensas en maldades, Naruto?

Por la pregunta, Naruto sabía que seguramente otra vez se encontraba sonriendo, sin una aparente razón.

- No -negó con suavidad- Pienso en que eres un cabrón, y que casi me matas del susto en el hotel de Andrew.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, la cual era una verdadera música de lo más hermosa para los oídos del rubio.

- Yo más bien pienso que fue una ocasión bastante divertida -respondió el moreno-.

Pero a pesar de lo que dijo, aquello no fue una verdad. Sasuke no se había divertido cuando Naruto había salido corriendo, ni tampoco cuando había observado en sus ojos tanto terror y rechazo. Entendió que era comprensible, y que había perdido también sin remedio alguno, a aquel rubio que pensó, podría comprender aunque fuese una ínfima parte de lo que sentía. Tantos años en soledad, tantos años que tenían cada uno su propio tipo de agonía. Él no era el único espíritu, ni tampoco sería el último, pero a pesar de haber pasado tantos años en aquella casa, donde murió, y de estar acompañado de más seres desdichados que como él, que se negaban a ir más allá del único mundo que habían conocido, nunca había podido encontrar algo que llenara aquel vacio en su interior, un vacio tan espectral como el mismo. Agradeció durante mucho tiempo que su madre hubiese sido capaz de "irse" de ese mundo terrenal, que no se quedara atada como él, y en muchas ocasiones, Sasuke pensó que ya era hora de abandonar, de dejar finalmente un sitio al que ya no pertenecía desde el mismo instante en el que dejó de respirar.

Tal vez no hubiese podido "sobrevivir" tanto tiempo, de no ser porque solía perder la consciencia de si mismo durante algunos quince o veinte años, hasta que "despertaba" únicamente para encontrarse con que nada había cambiado, así que de esa forma, él prefería repetir el ritual, para no perder la poca cordura que seguramente poseía.

Porque de nada servía el que continuara estando allí, porque no había compañía, viva o muerta, que apaciguase el dolor. Y así fue hasta que un buen día, haciéndolo despertar de su inconsciencia, un supuesto Andrew apareció y compró la mansión donde él, y otros no-vivos continuaban "existiendo". Remodeló todo el lugar, transformándolo en un hotel, trayendo después consigo a un montón de gente de visita, y entre toda esa gente en especial, a un chico rubio que hablaba de libros, poemas, estrellas, Shakespeare y fobias a las personas.

Fue cuando Sasuke sintió que había valido la pena vagar durante tanto tiempo, únicamente por pasar unos segundos al lado de otra persona que parecía comprenderlo. Por eso, que Naruto hubiese escapado después de que le confesó su verdadera naturaleza, fue algo realmente doloroso para él. No quería perder un _lazo_ como el que había logrado con el rubio, y fue por ello, que intentó una ultima cosa, haciéndole llegar un mensaje, que explicaba con cortas palabras, todo aquello que sentía.

Y Naruto, en contra de toda suposición... había vuelto a él.

- Eres un maldito retorcido y querías matarme.

- No quería matarte, por eso simplemente hice lo más suave que estaba a mi alcance para que me creyeses.

- Sí, pero aun así fue horrible.

- Pude haber hecho que las paredes sangraran o algo como eso ¿Lo hubieses preferido así?

Naruto entrecerró uno de sus ojos, mirando con cierto escepticismo al moreno.

- No gracias, me quedo con las desapariciones en tres segundos y los mensajes del más allá en los espejos.

Sasuke sonrió, como si aquello fuese alguna especie de halago. Momentos después, sus ojos negros se abrieron un poco más como si hubiese recordado algo, y seguidamente, la sonrisa en su boca se transformó en una mueca maliciosa.

- Pero -susurró con gusto- Tú definitivamente tenías corazón fuerte... te sorprendería lo fácil que las demás personas se asustan con cosa de nada... como por ejemplo las pelirrojas huecas.

El ojiazul guardó silencio, analizando la frase y buscándolo el doble sentido que llevaba, sin tardar mucho en encontrarlo.

- ¿Volviste a molestar a Karin? -preguntó entre una mezcla de asombro y diversión-.

Sasuke nuevamente sonrió, pagado de si mismo y elevando altivamente el rostro.

- Te has salido desde la mañana -dijo el moreno- Naturalmente, me aburría, así que decidí hacerle una visita a nuestra amiga. Te causara gracia saber que su familia ha decidido meterla a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Naruto casi no creía lo que escuchaba, y sus ojos se concentraron fijamente en el Uchiha. De la misma forma en la cual Sasuke era apuesto y fascinante, también era perverso y hasta cierto punto, maligno. Y el pelirrubio sabía que parte de eso, era su culpa.

Casi a dos años del éxito de su primer libro, un día común y corriente, de esos en los que el rubio se daba el lujo de holgazanear, había decidido ver en compañía de Sasuke un par de películas, porque esa era una costumbre que tomaron cuando todavía Naruto vivía con su hermano. Desgraciadamente, Naruto había escogido para ese día, ver ambos volúmenes Kill Bill*** **sin imaginar siquiera las consecuencias que eso traería. En lo personal, le agradaba mucho la primera parte de la película, y la segunda la miró más por obligación que por otra cosa. Para Sasuke las cosas habían sido muy diferentes, ya que de alguna forma él había encontrado ambas partes bastante interesantes. Los días siguientes, mientras Naruto se encargaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de su segundo libro, Sasuke había comenzado a comportarse algo raro... a preguntarle cosas extrañas, todas referentes a su pasado, las personas que conocía y si alguna vez alguna de ellas llegó a caerle mal. Al final, y sin prestar mucha atención -creyendo que Sasuke había entrado en una alguna fase senil de novio preocupado, y por eso se interesaba en saber de su pasado porque deseaba conocer más de él-, Naruto terminó hablando de las personas más detestables que le tocó conocer, de las muchas jugarretas que tuvo que aguantar y de uno que otro trauma que tuvo que pasar. Luego, la situación se puso más peculiar y Sasuke comenzó a preguntar por los nombres completos de esas personas, e incluso su localización. Naruto supo que eso ya se pasaba de lo normal.

Resultaba ser que a Sasuke le habían dado ganas de jugar a ser un _vengador_, y, dado a que las personas de las cuales él pudiese haberse vengado, estaban muertas, entonces decidió que se vengaría de aquellas que le habían hecho pasar un mal rato al rubio. Lo más sensato es que Naruto le hubiese quitado semejante idea, porque no estaba bien... además, cuando esas personas muriesen, entonces podrían venirse a saldar cuentas con Sasuke, pero el pelinegro se había burlado de semejante idea, porque aunque muriesen ¿Cómo iban a saber que Sasuke les jodió la existencia?, ni siquiera los muertos tenían el poder de adivinar cosas. Y siendo francos, Naruto no era precisamente el estereotipo de persona totalmente justa, y, viendo que aquello podría ser una "sana" distracción para Sasuke, decidió seguirle el juego. Así, en la primera reunión de ex-alumnos a la que asistió, y mientras todos parecían maravillarse de tener presente a alguien un tanto famoso, -y hasta parecieron olvidarse de lo mal que lo trataron en sus años escolares-, le dio al moreno Uchiha todas las herramientas para llevar a cabo sus planes.

De hecho, Sasuke tenía una lista la cual escribió Naruto según el grado de "importancia" de cada nombre, dejando el de Karin Hebi como el numero uno. A la fecha, Sasuke casi terminaba con su lista, y, como era de esperarse, Karin se convirtió en su principal objetivo. Por lo que Naruto sabía, la infeliz tipa vivía aterrorizada por las paranoicas que la atacaban cada cierto tiempo, y aparentemente por lo que acababa de escuchar, finalmente iban a internarla luego de tantos supuestos delirios que tenía.

- Que bueno que estas de mi parte -digo con una sonrisa burlesca-.

- Sí, bien -se encogió de hombros- Las ventajas de estar muerto, como no tenemos mucho que hacer, no hay nada mejor que asustar a los vivos, o hacer una o dos bromas.

La mención de las bromas pareció encender algo en la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que repentinamente mirase el moreno con recelo.

-Bromas, claro -gruñó- Nunca voy a perdonarte lo de Kino.

- ¡Cierto! -exclamó con regocijo- ¿Cómo olvidar eso? Soy un genio.

Naruto más bien juzgaría que era un idiota, porque el Uzumaki podía recordar muy bien aquella ocasión, cuando luego de ir a una reunión con sus amigos, había llegado a su casa muy pasada de la media noche. Todos estaban dormidos -o al menos eso creyó él-, así que no le encontró mayor problema al ir hablando con Sasuke despreocupadamente por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Kino había preguntado repentinamente si su amigo no iba a desayunar con ellos. Naruto se había desconcertado, así que su pequeño sobrino explicó que en la noche tuvo ganas de ir al baño, y, cuando ya estaba regresando a su habitación, vio a su tío que finalmente regresaba de ir con sus amigos, y que además, se había traído a uno de ellos y lo había metido a su habitación.

En aquel momento, Naruto se había puesto escandalosamente rojo cuando Minato y Kaori lo observaron de forma desencajada.

- ¡Fue horrible! -gimió con pesar- Me miraron como si yo fuese un degenerado, y tú -lo señaló con saña- Eres de lo peor, porque te diste cuenta de que Kino estaba despierto ¡Y dejaste que él te viera a propósito!

Sasuke parecía completamente deleitado, mostrando una sonrisa tan orgullosa que era imposible de esconder.

- ¿Sabes cuál fue mi parte favorita? -preguntó, aunque no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Cuando tu hermano se sentó a darte esa platica!, oh, y hasta te sugirió lugares como un hotel o algo así, para que no tuvieses que sacar a tu amante a escondidas en la mañana.

- Maldito bastardo -farfulló- Lo disfrutaste en grande ¿No es así?

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

- En ese momento debí llamar a un exorcista para que te mandara de verdad al otro mundo -dijo Naruto recelosamente- A pesar de que te ves como si tuvieses veinte años, creo que más bien deberías aparentar unos trece, que debe ser tu verdadera edad mental.

- ¿Trece?... ¿Y no te sentirías como un pederasta, dobe?

El ojiazul chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Quien sabe, pero ahora que lo dices ¿Por qué todavía sigues con esa apariencia?

- Me gusta -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- Será que lo dices porque... ¿Comienzas a sentirte como un anciano?

- Aquí el único anciano de los dos, eres tú. Debes tener como cientos y cientos de años.

- Tampoco necesitas exagerar, en todo caso, podríamos decir que tengo treinta y dos, morí a esa edad.

- Pues, cuando yo me muera, voy a mostrarme con unos quince o dieciséis años, y seré joven y encantador.

Sasuke prefirió guardarse el comentario de que ciertamente, Naruto lucía joven y encantador. De hecho, maduramente joven y encantador.

- ¿Y no puedes tomar la apariencia de un viejo?

- No, no puedo tomar apariencias a las que no llegué en vida -se encogió de hombros- ¿Y por qué haces este tipo de preguntas?

- Simple curiosidad científica.

- Nunca me he fiado demasiado de esa curiosidad científica tuya, usuratonkachi.

- Lo dices como si hiciera algo malo con ella.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja de forma bastante significativa, haciendo que Naruto sonriese despistadamente, como si no supiese la acusación implícita que poseía aquella acción por parte del moreno.

- Ah, por cierto ¿Ya has pensado bien cuál será el siguiente libro? -preguntó el ojiazul, en un claro intento para desviar el tema-.

- Hmpf -exclamó, torciendo un poco los labios- He estado pensando en eso, pero aun necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

- Sí es como yo te digo, déjame escribir de un chico que se enamoró de un fantasma.

- Ni en tus sueños -gruñó-.

Naruto rió con diversión, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad era que realmente él no era el autor de los libros, era el Uchiha quien los había pensado todos y cada uno de ellos, el rubio únicamente había servido para escucharlo hablar y escribir. Aunque solía agregar uno o dos detalles de su parte, todo el crédito corría por cuenta de Sasuke y su ingenio.

Todo eso había empezado porque el ojinegro siempre tuvo deseos de ser escritor, como grandes hombres que vivieron en su época, pero era claro que tras muchas desgracias, nada de eso había sido posible. Naruto decidió entonces tratar de hacer algo con ese anhelo ya olvidado con el pasar de los años, y se había ofrecido para transcribir su primer libro de las palabras del Uchiha. Tomó algo de tiempo, muchos errores y alguno que otro conflicto, pero al final, estaba listo. Y, asombrosamente, aquel libro se volvió famoso de la nada, y con él, también Naruto, quien desde su primer libro y hasta la fecha, los publicaba bajo el nombre "artístico" de Sasuke Uchiha, que era como todos su fans lo conocían e identificaban.

Sí al menos ellos supieran la verdad, seguro se morían de la impresión.

- De todas formas, cuando tenga algo en concreto, te avisare -dijo Sasuke, cerrando brevemente los ojos- Le diste una interesante entrevista a esa mujer.

- ¿Estabas presente? -pareció asombrarse-.

- No, pero si estaba escuchando.

Oh, claro... Sasuke tenía esa particularidad también: la de poder escuchar lo que él quisiera escuchar, dentro de la mansión.

- Creí que ya era hora de aclarar un poco eso, es un tanto odioso que en todas las entrevistas me pregunten siempre lo mismo -se encogió de hombros- ¿Acaso te pareció que hice mal?

- No -fue la seca respuesta-.

Al convivir durante tanto tiempo, no fue difícil que Naruto notase que algo estaba mal, por el tono con el cual le contestó Sasuke.

- Hey -le llamó suavemente- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero el moreno no respondió, y en cambio, giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, quedando completamente fuera de la vista del ojiazul.

En algún punto de los años que pasaron juntos, ambos terminaron algo así como perdidamente enamorados del otro. Sasuke había sido el primero en darse cuenta que por mucho que pudiese querer a su amigo, el cariño que le tenía distaba bastante al que le tuvo inicialmente. Tal vez era porque Naruto era el primer lazo que tenía en todos los años de su triste no-existencia, pero fue inevitable que pronto comenzara a sentir cosas que estaba completamente seguro, que estando en vida jamás llegaron a pasarle. Se sentía grande y poderoso cada vez que Naruto le sonreía, y atesoraba las horas que pasaban hablando y que el rubio únicamente le dedicaba a él, fue por eso que en gran medida, muchas de las anteriores distracciones del ojiazul desaparecieron, y fueron sustituidas por otras, en las cuales involucraba directamente a Sasuke. De esta forma, el Uchiha pudo conocer mejor el mundo actual, y el por qué de muchas cosas que él desconocía, porque aunque hubiese podido hacerlo, él jamás llegó a salir de la casa en la que murió, hasta que Naruto lo había "llevado" consigo.

A su lado, Sasuke se había olvidado completamente de aquellos años miserables que vivió alguna vez, y también, de todos los dolorosos recuerdos que lo acechan, y los sustituyó por las noches en vela viendo películas con Naruto; las tardes en las cuales, el rubio se sentaba a explicarle alguna cosa nueva que al pelinegro le interesara, o incluso, cuando ambos se quedaban en silencio disfrutando de la música clásica que Sasuke tanto adoraba, y que creía, nunca más podría volver a escuchar. Y cada vez que se perdía en los ojos azules del pelirrubio, cualquier herida pasada se borraba completamente.

Era como estar vivo otra vez. Naruto, junto con su compañía, lo hacían sentir vivo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se reservó esos sentimientos para él, porque no consideraba adecuado revelárselos a su amigo, y así pasaron un par de años, hasta que poco a poco fue notando un cambio en forma en la que Naruto lo miraba, y finalmente, como comenzó a sonreír de la misma forma en la que Sasuke le sonreía.

Lo que sentían el uno por el otro se volvió tácito, ambos lo supieron pero no lo dijeron, hasta que un día, hacía poco, Naruto le había confesado que su mayor sueño no era pasar la vida junto a él, sino aquella eternidad tan larga de la que Sasuke hablaba. Desde entonces, ambos fueron libres de expresar completamente lo que sentían.

- No me importaría -fue lo único que dijo-.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, a la espera, tratando de encontrarle un significado a esas palabras, pero fallando.

- ¿El qué? -cuestionó Naruto-.

- No me importaría que buscaras a alguien... una esposa, o algo. Yo lo comprendería, además, sin importar si lo hicieras, tu alma ya esta atada a mí, cuando mueras, no irás con esa persona, sino conmigo... por eso, no me importaría.

Naruto no necesitó pensar demasiado para saber que aquello era una torpe mentira altruista. Claro que le importaría a Sasuke, mucho más que eso, le dolería. Porque a Naruto también le dolería que Sasuke, estando en su lugar, se buscara a una o varias personas para pasar la vida, no sería capaz de ver como la persona que amaba era tocada por otra, y seguramente preferiría irse a tener que soportar algo tan horrible.

Por eso, el rubio era incapaz de hacerle algo como eso.

- Estoy bien así -dijo el ojiazul, con un tono verdaderamente despreocupado- No necesito nada de eso, te tengo a ti. Tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar, y, por si no lo has notado, soy bastante feliz actualmente, no necesito de otra cosa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiéndose infinitamente aliviado. Lo que había dicho aquella mujer, la supuesta reportera, realmente quedó revoloteando en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentirse como un maldito egoísta, apartando a Naruto de los demás y quedándoselo para él, quitándole la oportunidad de tener su propia familia... una vida al lado de alguien que tuviese sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Se sentía como un ser rastrero, que ciertamente, condenaba a Naruto a dedicarle su vida mientras la tuviese. Y a pesar de ello, realmente no deseaba que fuese de otra forma, porque si aquel par de ojos azules mirasen con afecto y tal vez amor a alguien más, seguramente Sasuke sentiría nuevamente lo que era morir, esta vez, mucho peor y más monstruosa que la primera.

- Al menos podrías, no sé... -continuó vagamente- Conseguirte un amante o algo, podrías ir con él cuando estuvieses aburrido.

El ojinegro no podía sentirse más ridículo que luego de haber dicho esa frase, y la escandalosa risa que soltó Naruto le confirmó completamente esa idea.

- ¡Por favor! -gritó, ahogando sus risas- Eso... eso... ¡Ni tú lo crees!

Naruto inspiró aire con profundidad para serenarse.

- De verdad -comenzó el rubio- En ese aspecto, considero que me las puedo arreglar muy bien yo solo, y, tú sabes que no tengo tiempo para aburrirme, ¿Crees que realmente eso me pasa con todo lo que siempre tengo que hacer? Dichoso el hombre que cuenta con el tiempo para aburrirse.

- Eres demasiado presuntuoso, Naruto.

- Cosa que aprendí muy bien de ti, _teme_.

Finalmente, el pelinegro giró, enfocando su mirada oscura en la otra clara del blondo, que contrastaba completamente con la suya.

Esa era otra de las cosas que con el tiempo tomaron como costumbre, la de mirarse como si quisieran saber que era lo que en la mente del otro rondaba, lo cual, en muchas ocasiones, eran capaces de hacer.

- Sasuke, te amo.

Si existían palabras en el mundo, que tuviesen la fuerza de hacerlo sentir como si realmente respirara y en su pecho golpeara un corazón que latía, definitivamente eran aquellas tres. Tan simples, como su nombre, adjuntado con un par de letras más, y era en aquellas letras donde radicaba la maravilla de todo ello. Porque no existía soledad que pudiese tener la suficiente fuerza para abatirlo, no sí Naruto se encontraba a su lado, iluminando la oscuridad con su sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio con su voz, y alejando la frialdad con tres simples palabras como esas.

Valía la pena, todo valía la pena ¡Hasta el más pequeño de sus sufrimientos!, todo ello, si la recompensa había sido encontrar a alguien con quien compartir un sentimiento que escapaba incluso al razonamiento, y que apenas el mismísimo Shakespeare había acariciado con sus elevadas palabras.

El amor que él sentía por el rubio, y el cual le era correspondiendo, era un misterio tan profundo y enigmático que, Sasuke, con todos sus años de existencia, jamás sería capaz de expresar.

- Naruto -le llamó, con palpable adoración- Estaré contigo hasta que mueras, y... cuando lo hagas...

Sasuke sonrió, de la misma forma en la que lo haría el hombre que tiene toda la dicha y la paz a sus pies.

- ... serás tú el que estará conmigo.

Naruto sonrió de vuelta, regresando aquella sonrisa que prometía únicamente días de sol y sueños tejidos con afecto.

- Pienso... -murmuró- Pienso que la eternidad va a ser muy corta, Sasuke, puede que ni siquiera sea capaz de alcanzarnos.

La muerte es para unos un castigo, para otros un regalo, y para muchos, un favor. Y, ciertamente, para ellos dos sería algo mejor, semejante a una bendición.

Pobres de todos aquellos que aun no habían encontrado semejante fortuna como la suya, tan rara, tan preciada, tan... irreal.

Porque el amor era precisamente, como los fantasmas. Todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos realmente los han visto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

... ¡¡Buaaa!! No, no puedo creer que le haya dado fin a este fanfic, snif, snif... bien, tal vez se pregunten por qué he actualizado tan rápidamente, pues es simple, ya tenía el final previsto de este desde hacía mucho, y pensé que no tenía caso que me concentrara en otras cosas si podía acabar finalmente con este fanfic, así que por eso me empeñé en escribir a cada ratito que tuve la oportunidad y lo logré. He de confesar, que por alguna razón cósmica, me encontré con que hoy estaban transmitiendo la película de Shakespeare in Love, y yo lo tomé como una señal divina para terminar con este fanfic. Así que luego de ver el final, y que un nudo se me haya hecho en la garganta y que hubiese lagrimeado como una mariquita (que bueno que soy mujer, sino, sentiría el doble de vergüenza XD), vine a escribir los últimos párrafos de esto. Pretendía que esto realmente fuese un epilogo en toda regla, y que contara de forma breve pero concisa algunos hechos transcurridos en esos diez años, que abarcan del anterior capitulo a este, a modo de que pudiesen formar una especie de cuadro completo, de la situación actual.

Debo decir que estoy satisfecha con este fanfic, donde como siempre, desvarió con mis ideas raras. Espero que a pesar de la tardanza, te haya gustado Noemi-chan, porque después de todo, este es tu regalo que se alargó por muchos meses, jaja. Y también me alegra que haya sido de agrado a todos aquellos quienes lo leyeron, a pesar de que yo este loca ñ.ñ

Ahora que esto ya es un capitulo cerrado, me daré la libertad de sacar una cuarta parte del _mundo_ de mis one-shot "Afecto", "Gustar" y "Amar", así que para aquellos que los hayan leído y les gustaron, al menos tengan ese dato presente XD

Bien, no me queda nada más que hacer, salvo que poner dos puntos que aclarar, únicamente por si las dudas.

*** Best Seller**: Denominación que se les da a los libros que consiguen gran fama, poniéndose en altos números en las listas de popularidad y cuya venta es muy cuantiosa.

*** Kill Bill**: Película escrita y dirigida por Quentin Tarantino, que narra la historia de una mujer conocida como "La Novia" cuyo nombre es Beatrix Kiddo, y forma parte de una organización de asesinos, dirigida por un hombre llamado Bill, de la cual intenta alejarse cuando se entera de que esta embarazada. Es emboscada por un grupo de asesinos en el ensayo de su boda, y luego de ese ataque, despierta después de cuatro años. Se da a la tarea entonces de buscar a las personas que casi le dan muerte, y, a lo largo de las dos partes de la película, las va asesinando una por una, tachando después sus nombres en una lista. Finalmente, da con Bill, y luego de enterarse de que su hija sigue con vida, Beatrix cumple su venganza final y asesina a Bill con un movimiento especial de puntos de presión.

Eso es todo ¡Realmente disfruté escribir con este pequeño fanfic!, y les agradezco bastante a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia para comentar. ¡Nos veremos en mis siguientes delirios!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Enamorado de un fantasma, que noche tras noche veo pasar_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
